Une fragrance différente
by Le poulpe sanglant
Summary: Les Dursley décident d'abandonner Harry.Mais,et tout est dans le mais, il est recueillit par quelqu'un...une Moldue ! Quoi?le survivant adopté par une Moldue ! Et bien oui, ça vous dérange?
1. Une odeur de pamplemousse

Hello, première fic que je poste sur le site, ou tout du moins que je poste tout court. J'espère que vous l'aprécierez ^^. C'est un peu court je le conçois mais ce n'est que le prologue. Les autres seront plus long. Sinon concernant le rythme de parution, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire. Mais j'essaierais de faire au plus vite. S'il y a des fautes prévenez moi, et s'il y en a trop grondez moi, mais pas trop fort s'il vous plait.

disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling bien entendu sauf les Levinson et puis...puis c'est tout.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue :<span> Une odeur de pamplemousse ou comment la curiosité peut être un joli défaut par Olivia Levinson

Olivia Levinson était une jeune femme de 23 ans à la vie parfaitement banale. Elle avait deux parents merveilleux qui les avaient élevés, son frère et elle avec des règles et des valeurs très justes. Cette éducation avait fait d'elle une jeune femme dotée d'une grande générosité ainsi que d'un caractère calme et tolérant. Elle avait la capacité de se faire apprécier facilement et elle aimait beaucoup rendre service, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi le métier d'infirmière qui la passionnait réellement. Olivia vivait donc une vie paisible au cœur de Londres, dans un petit appartement simple mais coquet.C'était une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons, elle avait aussi le teint halé qui était du à ses origines hispaniques.

La jeune infirmière était en train de sortir de l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait, afin de se rendre chez elle pour pouvoir enfin aller se coucher après la journée infernale qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'occupait en effet d'un vieil homme particulièrement agaçant, Mr Simmons qui n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre et de demander toutes sortes de choses futiles ou inimaginables. Il se mettait à hurler dès qu'elle refusait de lui apporter ce qu'il voulait et c'était elle qui se faisait enguirlander par ses supérieurs. Le pire était que ce vieil homme n'était même pas sénile.

Olivia rentrait chez elle à pied car elle n'habitait pas très loin – c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était toujours appelé la première quand il y avait une urgence- et aussi car elle aimait beaucoup marcher la nuit, alors que la ville s'endormait et que le calme revenait s'installer dans les rues. Son appartement était situé derrière un parc qu'elle devait traverser afin de s'y rendre. Il était assez grand et elle n'aimait pas trop s'y aventurer la nuit mais elle restait dans la grande allée qui était, elle, bien éclairée ce qui calmait ses craintes la plupart du temps.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif, pressée de rentrer chez elle, elle aperçut alors une forme assise sur un banc un peu plus loin. Elle se mit sur ses gardes car il y avait souvent des gens étranges qui rodaient dans ce parc la nuit et ralentit le pas afin de faire le moins de bruit possible avec ses talons. Le mieux dans ces cas-là était de ne pas se faire remarquer. La silhouette devenait de plus en plus précise et Olivia relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de petite taille, qui que ce soit elle pourrait se défendre. Elle savait que son frère se foutrait de sa gueule s'il la voyait il lui dirait surement qu'elle devenait parano mais elle préférait être trop prudente que de se retrouver dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal du lendemain.

Elle était suffisamment proche maintenant et elle pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un petit garçon. Olivia fronça les sourcils. Que faisait un garçon dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et où étaient ses parents ? Furent les premières questions que la jeune femme se posa en voyant l'enfant qui regardait ses pieds tandis que ces derniers se balançaient. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et il était pourtant vêtu d'habit dix fois trop grand pour lui. De là où elle était elle pouvait voir que le garçon avait des cheveux bruns. Elle était maintenant tout proche du banc mais hésitait à aller voir le petit.

Sa curiosité la poussait à y aller mais d'un autre côté, cela ne la regardait pas et le garçon ne semblait pas effrayé donc elle ferait mieux de retourner chez elle pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa fatigue et elle fit demi-tour, marchant jusqu'au banc et s'asseyant dessus. Le petit ne releva pas la tête vers elle et continua de regarder le sol.

- Bonsoir, fit-elle pour engager la conversation. Elle espérait de cette façon que le petit brun lève la tête vers elle, et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit ceux de l'enfant. Elle avait en face d'elle les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus (bien qu'ils soient cachés par d'horribles lunettes). Deux émeraudes la fixaient et le petit garçon lui rendit son bonsoir d'une voix au teint clair. La jeune femme sourit doucement, le garçon était adorable.

Bon que pouvait-elle lui dire maintenant, lui demander ce qu'il faisait là directement n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il panique. Se présenter serait déjà une bonne chose.

- Je m'appelle Olivia et toi ?

- Harry, madame. Répondit-il poliment.

- Et quel âge as-tu Harry ?

- J'ai 7 ans. La jeune femme était étonnée, le petit faisait plus jeune, mais c'était certainement à cause des vêtements qu'il portait. Bon le garçon ne semblait pas effrayé et elle avait vraiment hâte d'être dans son lit donc elle décida de poser maintenant les questions délicates. Elle vit le garçon bailler et c'est vrai que celui-ci paraissait épuisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Un enfant de cet âge devrait déjà être couché depuis plus de deux heures maintenant.

- Dis-moi Harry, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il devait répondre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, vu la réaction de l'enfant il y avait donc bien un problème. Il ne la fixait plus et son corps s'était tendu.

- je vous le dis si vous me promettez de ne pas appeler la police. Il la regardait maintenant, de la détermination plein les yeux, attendant qu'elle lui réponde. La jeune femme, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle lui promettre ? Mais si c'était grave elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Bon autant faire ce que Harry lui demandait, elle agirait en conséquence.

- Je te promets de ne pas appeler la police. Fit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. Autant jouer le jeu à fond. Le petit la regarda les yeux plissé, un moment, surement pour voir si elle disait la vérité ou non puis il dit:

- Je crois qu'on m'a abandonné. Sa voix était calme, presque indifférente et la jeune femme ne su pas si c'était le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit ou l'information en elle-même qui la choqua le plus.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama la jeune femme perdue.

Le petit lui jeta un regard agacé et Olivia eut l'impression qu'ils avaient inversés les rôles et que c'était elle la petite fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as été abandonné ?

Le petit lui jeta un regard torve, qui le vieillissait terriblement et répliqua :

- Le fait que je sois dans ce parc à 10 heures du soir peut-être ? Et aussi le fait que ma tante m'ait dit de rester là et de ne surtout pas dire leur nom de famille. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle allait me laisser là, elle avait son air pincé qu'elle a toujours quand elle est anxieuse.

Le fait qu'Olivia soit choquée était un euphémisme, le garçon disait cela d'un ton tellement neutre, presque désinvolte, comme si être abandonné n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Et puis c'était quoi cette tante qui laissait son neveu dans un parc comme ça !

- Et tes parents où sont-ils ? La jeune femme ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Mes parents sont morts, je vis chez ma tante et mon oncle depuis que j'ai un an.

Le petit avait vraiment triste cette fois et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Vous allez appeler la police ? Olivia sentit une pointe de crainte dans la voix de l'enfant. L'infirmière était dépassée par les évènements. Elle n'avait pas envie de trahir la confiance du petit mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Abandonner un enfant comme ça c'était horrible, et ce même si ce n'était pas le sien. Elle se tourna vers l'enfant, et vit qu'il la regardait avec colère, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle allait rompre sa promesse.

- j'en étais sur, vous êtes comme tous les autres adultes ! Vous faites des promesses que vous ne tenez pas et vous ne prenez même pas l'avis des enfants en compte, car vous vous sentez supérieurs à eux ! Vous me dégoutez.

Il s'était levé à la fin de sa tirade et s'apprêtait à partir sous le regard choqué d'Olivia qui ne s'attendait pas à une explosion pareille de la part du gamin qui lui avait paru si calme. De plus, le gamin n'avait pas tord, les adultes ne faisaient pas attention aux sentiments des enfants, elle l'avait vu assez souvent à l'hôpital pour le croire mais ce n'était pas volontaire, les adultes était censés protégés les enfants et c'est pour cela qu'ils prenaient des décisions à leurs places.

- attends !fit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser partir dans les rues, seul et la nuit de surcroit. Harry était peut-être foutrement mature pour son âge -d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir- mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prévienne la police, abandonner un enfant est un acte très grave Harry !

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas, fit-il hargneusement, Olivia vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et cela lui fit mal au cœur, cette situation semblait le toucher plus que ce qu'il voulait le montrer. C'était normal aussi, le garçon n'avait que sept ans.

- Mais je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, et c'est ce qui se passera si vous prévenez la police, dans le meilleurs des cas je serais envoyer dans un orphelinat et je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment mieux vu ce qu'on en dit. Je préfère encore vivre dans la rue ! Alors oubliez moi et laissez moi vivre comme je l'entends.

Ces yeux verts étincelaient de colère, et la jeune femme ne pu qu'être touchée devant ses propos. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre la vie du petit n'avait pas été facile avec sa tante. D'ailleurs elle demandait comment celle-ci pouvait encore dormir tranquillement en sachant que son neveu était dehors en pleine nuit, perdu dans un parc.

- Quel est ton nom de famille Harry ? Le petit semblait s'être calmé, sa colère avait lui probablement prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il semblait résigné à présent et s'était rassit sur le banc.

- Potter, mais c'est le nom de mes parents. Je pense que le nom de mes tuteurs vous intéressera plus. C'est Dursley. S'il vous plait ne leur dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ait dis, cela m'évitera des ennuis.

- Je ne vais pas appeler la police Harry, et tu ne retourneras pas chez tes tuteurs pour le moment, enfin si on peut vraiment les appeler ainsi vu qu'ils ne méritent pas ce titre.

Le garçon releva la tête brusquement, et son visage s'éclaira enfin. Il souriait franchement pour la première fois et la jeune femme ne put que se féliciter de son choix.

- Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous permettra de mieux réfléchir aux possibilités que nous avons. Alors, je te propose de venir dormir chez moi cette nuit... Non d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre.

Le petit semblait réjouit et gêné à la fois ce qui donnait un mélange attendrissant.

- Merci beaucoup...

Olivia s'accroupit et regarda le petit dans les yeux.

- Cependant je vais devoir rompre ma promesse Harry, car nous devrons tout de même aller voir la police tu ne peux pas rester sans tuteur. Mais, fit-elle en voyant que le petit brun allait protester, je ferais tout pour que tu ne retournes pas chez les Dursley et cette fois-ci je te fais une promesse que je compte tenir.

Le petit garçon avait de nouveaux les larmes aux yeux et la jeune femme le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Alors, Harry pleura de tout son saoul, parce que c'était la première fois qu'on l'enlaçait de cette façon. Il pleura de joie parce qu'il sentait que son futur allait être meilleur grâce à cette femme. D'ailleurs le petit remarqua que celle-ci sentait affreusement bon, ce qui le fit sourire. Une délicieuse odeur de pamplemousse.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, auquel cas je mettrais la suite sinon bah...je la posterais tout de même au cas où ^^<p>

Le deuxième chapitre, dans deux/trois semaines je pense. Je l'ai déjà commencer mais comme je pars en vacance vendredi je n'aurais pas internet, mais où va le monde !

Mylo


	2. Infusion de thé

Hello ! Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais mes parents ont décidés de prolonger les vacances et je n'avais toujours pas d'ordinateur sous le main. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet affront.

Je ne me suis pas spécialement relue puisque j'ai préféré me dépêcher de le publier ( ce qui a conduit à certaines erreurs de ma part d'ailleurs et je suis désolé pour les personnes ayant mis ma fiction en alerte ) donc s'il y a beaucoup de faute pardonnez-moi.

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me mettre des reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'avais pas d'ordi sous la main, je compte bien sur me rattraper au prochain chapitre !

Je vous laisse donc lire en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Ah oui, on m'a demandé quel était mon rythme de parution. Franchement, je ne sais pas mais j'essaierais d'organiser tout cela afin que les délais soit équivalents d'un chapitre à un autre.

Chapitre 2 : Infusion de thé ou comment se mettre à dos un sorcier par Olivia Levinson

_Six mois plus tard_

C'était le matin à Londres. Dans un petit appartement, un réveil sonna, le son résonnant dans toutes les pièces pour le malheur des habitants de celui-ci. Dans une pièce aux tons rosés, une main sortit de sous la couette avant de tâtonner la table de chevet, à la recherche de l'objet maléfique. Une fois cela fait, Olivia l'éteignit avant de se pelotonner un peu plus sous la couette afin de gagner quelques minutes au chaud. Seulement, à peine avait-elle soupiré de contentement qu'elle se rendormait.

Elle fut réveillée quinze minutes plus tard par une odeur alléchante et du bruit provenant de la cuisine.

- Et merde, grogna-t-elle en voyant l'heure. Elle se leva rapidement et se rendit dans la cuisine où un petit brun était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme soupira.

- Harry, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que ce n'est pas à toi de faire la cuisine !

Le garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta fortement ce qui lui fit lâcher la casserole qu'il avait dans les mains et renverser le lait qu'il venait de faire chauffer.

- Harry ! Cria la jeune femme, inquiète. Elle accouru près de l'enfant et voulut le toucher pour voir s'il n'avait rien mais le brun s'éloigna vivement en se protégeant la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'abaisser sa main. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue et ce même après le procès qui avait fait d'elle sa tutrice légale. Harry avait en effet confié avec difficulté que son oncle le battait parfois. Quand Harry avait raconté tout ce qu'il subissait devant le juge, Il avait dit ça d'un ton monocorde, comme si ce n'était rien. Mais Olivia avait vu ses poings serrés, ses lèvres qu'il mordait et elle s'était senti mal.

Ces derniers mois avaient vraiment été difficiles, entre les procès, la paperasse et Harry qui avait dû vivre dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'au verdict des juges et des assistantes sociales. Au départ il est vrai qu'Olivia ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle adopterait Harry. Elle n'avait après tout que 23 ans et pensait être trop jeune pour être mère. Cependant elle avait changé d'avis après avoir côtoyé l'enfant. Harry était tellement touchant dans sa manière d'être, dans la façon dont il la regardait, dont il lui souriait parfois. La jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de cette bouille d'ange pourtant si mature pour son âge. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé quand elle avait appris tout ce qu'il avait subi en seulement 7 ans de vie.

La partie Moldue bien entendu mais celle magique aussi, il y a un mois

En effet, plusieurs personnes avaient été convoquées au tribunal afin de témoigner et parmi eux se trouvait Mrs Figg, une des voisines, chez qui Harry allait souvent. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait et semblait vraiment désolée pour ce qu'Harry avait subi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La vieille femme avait fait bonne impression à Olivia qui était assise à côté d'elle pendant le procès. Elle était aimable et lui parlait souvent de ses nombreux chats. Cependant son attitude avait changée du tout au tout quand le nom d'Albus Dumbledore avait été mentionné par Pétunia Durlsey. Elle était soudain devenue nerveuse et s'était mise à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Cela avait fortement intrigué Olivia. Ce fameux Albus Dumbledore avait causé bien des soucis lors du procès puisque les Dursley affirmaient que c'était lui qui leur avait confié l'enfant mais, d'après les recherches effectuées par les autorités, cet Albus Dumbledore n'existait pas. Les Dursley furent donc condamnés coupable et la garde d'Harry leur fut retirée, car on pensa alors qu'ils avaient complètement inventé cette histoire. A ce moment-là Olivia était bien trop heureuse pour se soucier de l'attitude étrange de cette dame. Elle avait enfin la garde définitive de l'enfant et elle ne voulait que retourner chez elle avec lui.

Cependant alors qu'elle vivait avec Harry depuis deux semaines, le petit brun fit de la magie accidentelle. Elle faisait la cuisine et l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. La jeune femme, connaissant le passif d'Harry ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse trop mais le garçon insistait et elle était fatiguée de sa journée de travail alors elle lui demanda de mettre les assiettes sur la table. Le garçon, heureux de se sentir utile s'était précipité vers le placard et avait pris les deux assiettes, mais dans sa précipitation il les avait fait tomber, les cassant. Il avait alors relevé des yeux horrifiés vers Olivia et s'était mis à pleurer en répétant qu'il était désolé. Il avait ensuite regarder les assiettes et soudain une lumière verte était sortie de son corps et deux secondes plus tard, les assiettes étaient comme neuves.

La jeune femme, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer était rester prostrée là alors qu'Harry croyant avoir fait une bêtise encore plus grosse s'était mis à supplier la jeune femme de ne pas le jeter dehors, en pleurant et en répétant qu'il ne le referait plus, inlassablement. Les sanglots du petit avaient sorti Olivia de sa torpeur et la jeune femme s'était empressée de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurant. Il avait fallu plus de vingt minutes avant que l'enfant ne se calme complétement. Elle l'avait ensuite fait manger et mit au lit, sa crise de larme l'ayant épuisé. La jeune femme, elle, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et n'avait fait que penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, sans comprendre réellement. Le lendemain, elle avait demandé à son frère de garder le petit, alors qu'elle prenait un train en direction de Little Whinging. Pendant la nuit, l'attitude étrange de Mrs Figg lui était revenu en tête et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que la vieille dame lui apporterait des réponses. Au départ elle avait pensé rendre visite aux Dursley mais elle n'allait surement pas bien être accueillie et puis elle avait appris qu'ils avaient déménagé suite au procès. Ils n'avaient pas eu de grosse peine, Vernon n'avait passé que deux mois en prison et ils avaient dû verser une certaine somme en dédommagement. Olivia aurait voulu qu'ils payent plus pour ce qu'ils avaient fait mais elle se disait qu'avoir Harry près d'elle était le plus important.

Elle s'était donc rendu chez la vieille femme et avait prétextée être venu pour donner des nouvelles d'Harry. Alors qu'elle sirotait un thé en compagnie d'Arabella, et qu'elles venaient de terminer une longue discussion sur les nombreux chats de la retraitée, Olivia avait alors prit un ton sérieux et avait posé sa première question.

- Albus Dumbledore existe n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille femme s'était alors étouffée avec son thé avant de la regarder horrifiée.

- Je…non !

La jeune femme soupira, sachant qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- Comprenez-moi Mrs Figg…j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi les Dursley détestaient tant Harry, pourquoi ils le traitaient de monstre et qui est donc ce fameux Albus Dumbledore, et je sais qu'il existe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Dursley l'auraient inventé vu que cela n'aurait rien changé. L'homme leur a confié Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il leur a dit de le maltraiter. Et je sens que vous savez de quoi il en retourne bien que pour une raison qui m'échappe vous ne vouliez pas me le dire.

Arabella la regardait, hésitante. Olivia ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais la dame aux chats semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

- Bon puisque vous ne voulez pas avouer je vais vous poser une autre question, et s'il vous plait ne me prenez pas pour une folle.

La plus âgée semblait intriguée maintenant et attendait qu'elle poursuive.

- Est-ce que la magie existe ?

Sa question fit sursauter Mrs Figg avant que celle-ci ne soupire et pose sa tasse sur la petite table du salon. Le silence dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la vieille femme semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Ensuite elle se rassit plus confortablement dans son grand fauteuil jaune et lui demanda calmement.

- Est-ce que Harry a fait quelque chose qui vous a pu vous faire penser que oui ?

Olivia acquiesça lentement, abasourdi tandis qu'Arabella soupirait.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas je suppose que je dois vous raconter une histoire. Fit-elle en souriant.

Durant les deux heures qui avaient suivis, la vieille dame lui avait raconté l'histoire d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celui de la magie et le rôle qu'avait joué Harry dans celui-ci. Elle avait aussi appris l'histoire de Poudlard, l'importance du sang dans la communauté, celle de Dumbledore ainsi que son rôle à elle. Concernant l'homme, l'avis d'Olivia était assez mitigé. Il avait après tout envoyé Harry chez les Durlsey tout en sachant que ceux-ci le détesterait à cause du don de ses parents. De plus il l'avait fait surveiller et Olivia se demandait si le vieil homme avait réellement le droit de faire ça. D'accord il était un homme influent mais il était seulement le directeur d'une école. N'est-ce pas le rôle des juges pour enfants ou des assistantes sociales de décider où devait aller un enfant ? Ou de veiller à sa sécurité. Peut-être que cela n'existait pas dans ce monde. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, le monde magique semblait être assez conservateur. La jeune femme, même si elle avait été fortement déboussolée par l'existence d'un monde pareil, n'avait pas trouvé cela monstrueux contrairement aux Dursley, cela ne l'avait pas effrayée. Parce que comme tout le monde, elle avait rêvé de dragon et de sorciers lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cela l'émerveillait plus qu'autre chose.

Suite à ces révélations, Olivia était repartie, sa vision du monde complètement chamboulée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry ait réussi à faire ce que personne n'avait su faire avant lui. Voldemort…La jeune femme se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. Curiosité morbide, lui dirait son frère. Au moins maintenant, elle savait que les parents d'Harry était des gens incroyables et non pas des alcooliques comme l'avait dit Pétunia Dursley au procès. Olivia ne la comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle dire que sa propre sœur n'était qu'une bonne à rien juste par jalousie ? Si son petit frère avait été un sorcier, elle n'aurait pu qu'être heureuse pour lui. Bien sûr, elle aurait ressenti une pointe d'envie mais de là à renier sa sœur et à maltraiter le fils de celle-ci il y avait une marge.

Depuis cette fois-là, et après qu'Olivia ait expliqué à Harry qui il était en le rassurant quant à ce qu'elle pensait de lui, l'enfant avait souvent refait de la magie accidentelle. Elle était restée en contact avec Arabella Figg et lui rapportait souvent des nouvelles d'Harry. Celui-ci était de plus en plus ouvert même s'il avait tendance à vouloir se fondre dans la masse dès qu'il sortait de l'appartement. La vieille femme l'avait sermonnée au départ, quand elle avait su qu'Olivia avait tout dit à Harry sur ses origines. Elle lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'avait mis dans sa famille Moldu afin que justement il n'apprenne pas le fait qu'il était célèbre. Elle pensait qu'il allait devenir arrogant. Enfin, Olivia n'avait pas vraiment su si c'était elle qui pensait cela ou bien si Dumbledore l'avait influencée. Mais la vieille femme se trompait. Harry ne semblait pas se réjouir de sa célébrité. En même temps Olivia le comprenait, être célèbre parce qu'il avait survécu à un sortilège de mort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an n'était pas forcément très réjouissant. Et puis les Durlsey lui avaient tellement dit qu'il était un monstre que le garçon avait fini par le croire même si cela s'arrangeait depuis qu'il vivait avec elle.

La voix d'Harry la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en abaissant les bras.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, ça t'as surpris c'est tout, fit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer. Bon, il faut qu'on nettoie ça maintenant. Fit-elle avec sourire.

- Désolé, Répéta le brun, je n'aurais pas dû…

La jeune femme le coupa en lui donnant la casserole couverte de lait.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi de ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû me rendormir, finit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle épongeait.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, avoua le brun en murmurant.

Olivia releva la tête et vit que l'enfant avait détourné la sienne et qu'il rougissait furieusement. La brune eut un sourire alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle l'enlaça alors tendrement et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Le garçon avait de moins en moins de mal avec les marques d'affections même s'il était toujours tendu au début.

- Et tu m'as fait plaisir Harry, mais tu sais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir ? C'est que tu ailles prendre ta douche pendant que je finis ça. Dit-elle en désignant la serpillère.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant faire ce qu'elle lui disait. La jeune femme finit donc d'éponger le sol avant de refaire chauffé du lait et de cuire les œufs. Elle prépara ensuite la table et s'installa afin de déjeuner. Harry la rejoignit peu après et s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme leva un œil vers la pendule et constata qu'ils avaient un peu de retard ce qui la fit soupirer. Ce n'était pas le jour pour être en retard. C'était la rentrée d'Harry, il allait en 3ème année et c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient en retard puisque c'était elle qui ne s'était pas réveillée à l'heure. Elle allait donc devoir presser Harry ce qui allait surement le faire stresser encore plus. Elle soupira, vraiment elle faisait tout de travers.

Harry, lui, mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, inconscient des inquiétudes de sa mère adoptive. Il n'était pas vraiment stressé. Après tout, l'école ne pouvait pas être pire que lorsqu'il habitait chez les Dursley. L'année dernière avait vraiment été étrange puisque il avait été trimballé dans d'autre écoles sans jamais y rester à cause du procès qui avait duré plus de temps que ne le pensait les adultes. Mais cette année, cela serait différent. Il se tourna vers Olivia qui touillait son café d'un air absent et sourit.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Olivia partit se laver tandis qu'Harry l'attendait patiemment dans le salon en regardant la télévision. C'était une chose qu'Harry avait fini par apprécier, lui qui n'y avait pas le droit avant. Il préférait tout de même lire mais de temps en temps, il aimait bien regarder les dessins animés.

- Bon on y va, il faut encore qu'on aille chercher Sam et on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard. S'exclama Olivia en arrivant avec deux vestes à la main.

Elle envoya le vêtement à Harry qui le rattrapa avant de l'enfiler puis ils sortirent de l'appartement et grimpèrent dans la voiture de l'infirmière. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un petit immeuble. Sam, le frère d'Olivia vivait dans un quartier d'étudiant et venait de quitter la maison familiale. Il avait vingt ans et rêvait de devenir vétérinaire. Harry l'aimait beaucoup. C'était un jeune homme extraverti et enjoué qui parvenait toujours à le faire rire. L'étudiant avait insisté pour venir avec eux, disant qu'il voulait être là pour voir son neveu devenir un grand garçon. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Sam avait été celui qui avait le plus comprit le choix de sa sœur et qui avait tout de suite considéré Harry comme faisant parti de la famille. Lui aussi avait succombé au charme de l'enfant.

Le jeune homme les attendait au pied de l'immeuble et leur faisait de grands signes de la main. Olivia se gara et Harry descendit de la voiture afin de le saluer. Il eut un moment d'hésitation cependant quand il vit les cheveux de son oncle.

- T'aurais pas pu choisir moins voyant comme couleur ? S'exclama alors la sœur du jeune homme en souriant, amusée.

Sam lui retourna une moue boudeuse.

- Quoi ? Elle est très bien ma couleur.

Le jeune homme anciennement brun comme sa sœur avait maintenant des cheveux rouges foncés. C'était voyant c'est vrai mais Harry trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

- Tu me diras c'est toujours mieux que ton jaune pisseux de la dernière fois.

Son frère lui jeta un regard offusqué avant de se tourner vers Harry qui suivait l'échange avec un petit sourire.

- Hey bonhomme ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? Fit l'étudiant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Nan ça va, il ajouta avec un sourire, moi je trouve cette coupe te vas bien.

Sam l'enlaça en s'écriant qu'il adorait ce gamin. Olivia, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de son petit frère.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller les garçons, ce n'est pas très loin mais il vaut mieux y arriver un peu en avance.

Les deux ne l'écoutaient déjà plus puisque Sam était en train de raconter quelque chose à Harry, ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser grandement le petit brun.

Olivia grimpa dans la voiture, rouspétant contre les garçons qui mettaient dix ans à la rejoindre. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers l'école primaire. A fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle, Harry sentait son ventre se tordre de plus en plus. Sam avait beau lui racontait des âneries, Harry stressait de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais eu de bonnes notes à l'école chez les Durlsey, et même si ce n'était pas sa faute, il se disait que s'il avait fait plus d'efforts peut-être qu'il aurait tout de même réussi. Et s'il était mauvais au point qu'Olivia ne veuille plus de lui ? La boule dans son ventre ne cessait de grossir tandis que le garçon se mettait à concevoir des scenarios désastreux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement et se retrouvèrent devant une petite école faite de briques rouges. La cour de celle-ci était déjà noire de monde et Harry se tendit. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule et Olivia le savait bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne tout en lui pressant l'épaule pour le rassurer. Cela marcha un peu et accompagné de Sam qui jouait le garde du corps, ils franchirent le portail noir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et les enfants étaient tous accompagnés de leurs parents, discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Harry en vit certains pleurer et il se fit la réflexion que lui ne pourrait jamais pleurer ainsi en publique.

- Nous y voilà Harry, Tu te sens prêt ? Lui demanda gentiment Sam.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était prêt mais de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? Il allait donc faire son possible pour ne pas décevoir sa famille. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'employer ce mot mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne reniait pas ses parents, mais il ne connaissait rien d'eux. Olivia, Sam et leurs parents Madeleine et Georges étaient sa famille maintenant.

- Ça va.

Olivia fronça les sourcils devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son fils adoptif. Elle s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et lui prit les mains.

- Tout va bien se passer tu verras. Tu vas rencontrer des gens de ton âge, apprendre pleins de chose et je suis sure que lorsque Madeleine viendra te chercher tout à l'heure, tu ne voudras même pas partir.

Le garçon semblait tourmenter pour une chose qu'Olivia n'arrivait pas à discerner donc elle attendit pour voir s'il comptait lui en parler.

- Mais…si...je ne suis pas doué à l'école, si je n'y arrive pas ? Et si les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas ? Je…

- Harry…Harry! Appela la jeune femme doucement mais fermement, tout iras bien ! Continua-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Je suis sure que tu te feras des amis très rapidement et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu réussisses à l'école, tu es un garçon très intelligent, fit-elle en appuyant doucement sur le petit nez du garçon de huit ans.

Le petit garçon rougit sous le compliment avant de lui sourire. La jeune femme l'enlaça doucement.

- Et puis même si tu as difficulté, je t'aimerais quand même Harry.

Et à ce moment-là, Harry comprit pourquoi certains enfants pleuraient. Parce que lui-même avait très envie de pleurer là maintenant. Mais il ne le fit pas parce que les adultes n'aimaient pas les pleurnichard. A la place, il fit un grand sourire aux deux adultes devant lui.

Plusieurs personnes sortirent alors de l'établissement. C'était les professeurs. Une dame s'approcha tandis que les autres restèrent un peu en retrait. Olivia l'avait déjà vu. C'était la directrice de l'établissement. Elle l'avait rencontrée un peu avant la rentrée afin d'inscrire Harry. Elle en avait aussi profité pour lui parler de l'année difficile qu'avait eue Harry et la femme s'était montrée très compréhensive. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, et elle avait des petites lunettes carrées. Elle avait le physique des professeurs stricts et secs mais au fur et à mesure que leur conversation s'allongeait, Olivia avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

La directrice commença son discours avant de présenter les autres professeurs. Le professeur d'Harry était une petite femme blonde. Elle arborait un doux sourire et le petit garçon fut rassuré. Elle indiqua ensuite aux parents que c'était l'heure de partir. Sam lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'Olivia le prenait une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Tout se passera bien Harry, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant, les paroles de sa mère adoptives avaient fait leurs effets et la vision de son nouveau professeur avait fini de balayer ses craintes. Alors qu'Harry avançait vers son nouveau professeur, son petit cartable vert sur les épaules, l'infirmière ressentit une bouffée de fierté. C'est qu'il avait de l'allure, son bonhomme.

- Vas-y Harry tu vas tout déchirer ! S'exclama alors son petit frère ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle sentit alors plusieurs parents les regarder bizarrement tandis qu'Harry se prenait la tête dans la main, gêné de se faire remarquer. Olivia frappa l'arrière de la tête de son frère avant de le tirer par la manche.

- Idiot, tu sais bien qu'il déteste attirer l'attention !

Sam, lui continuait de sourire comme un imbécile, indifférent aux remarques d'Olivia. La tête qu'avait faite Harry avait bien méritée les réprimandes de sa sœur.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry avait repris l'école et il courrait presque pour y aller. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord, ce qu'ils faisaient en classe était plutôt simple. Mlle Smith était très gentille comme il l'avait pressentit, même si elle le sermonnait souvent parce qu'il rêvassait. Il s'entendait aussi parfaitement bien avec ses camarades de classe, ce qui changeait beaucoup de chez les Dursley où il était toujours tout seul à cause de Dudley et sa bande. Il avait tout de même une préférence pour un garçon de sa classe avec qui il trainait toujours.

Harry l'avait repéré tout de suite puisque celui-ci restait toujours tout seul. Il s'appelait Dean. Quand il avait demandé aux autres pourquoi ils ne jouaient pas avec lui dans la cours, ils lui avaient répondu que c'était parce qu'il était noir. Harry n'avait pas compris en quoi cela changeait quelque chose, c'est pourquoi il était allé s'asseoir près du garçon sur le banc. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser le garçon seul, après tout il l'avait été tant de fois et il savait que c'était dur.

- Salut, avait-il lancé, hésitant. Habituellement, Harry n'allait pas voir les autres le premier c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas trop su comment engager la conversation.

Le garçon s'était tourné vers lui et il s'était fait l'étrange réflexion qu'il n'était pas vraiment noir mais plutôt marron.

- Salut.

Harry avait grimacé intérieurement, l'autre ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

- Qu'est que tu fais ? Avait-il demandé en voyant le carnet que le garçon avait sur ses genoux.

Dean s'était empresser de refermer son calepin afin que l'autre ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais Harry avait tout de même eut le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin.

- Rien !

- Tu dessinais quoi ?

-Je te dis que je ne faisais rien.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer tu sais, ni même le dire aux autres. J'ai bien compris qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas, même si je trouve que leur raison est idiote.

Dean s'était alors tourné vers lui, interloqué tandis qu'Harry lui faisait un petit sourire.

- Tu veux bien me montrer alors ? Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne.

Dean avait hésité, d'un côté Harry semblait dire la vérité mais il avait peur qu'il aille le dire aux autres. Déjà qu'ils l'ignoraient alors si en plus ils se mettaient à se moquer de lui et de ses dessins, Dean ne serait plus jamais tranquille.

D'un geste hésitant il avait tendit son carnet au brun avant de replier ses genoux et de poser ses bras et sa tête dessus. Il n'avait pas osé regarder son camarade tandis que celui-ci regardait son dessin. Le silence s'était éternisé jusqu'à ce que Dean commence à s'inquiéter, l'autre ne disait rien et il s'était demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Il avait donc relevé la tête doucement afin de regarder son camarade en biais. Harry regardait toujours son dessin, un sourire aux lèvres. Sentant le regard du noir se poser sur lui, il l'avait regardé à son tour et Dean avait vu ses yeux verts pétiller.

- Il est magnifique, Dean ! Tu es vraiment doué. S'était-il exclamé en lui faisant un sourire.

Le susnommé avait haussé les épaules, gêné par le compliment.

- Y'a mieux.

- C'est vrai, avait alors répondu le plus petit sincèrement, mais bon moi je n'arrive même pas à dessiner un personnage qui ressemble à un être humain alors un dragon !

Dean avait ri.

- Tu peux dessiner…un lion ? Lui avait-il alors demandé.

Ils avaient passés le reste de la journée ensemble que ce soit pendant la classe, à la cantine ou bien dans la cour. Harry s'extasiait devant les talents de son nouvel ami et celui-ci qui était tout simplement heureux de ne plus être seul, enchainait les dessins afin de satisfaire le brun. Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose et tous les jours qui suivirent aussi.

Tous les soirs c'était Madeleine qui venait le chercher à l'école. Harry l'adorait. Ils faisaient toujours de la pâtisserie dès qu'il avait terminé ses devoirs – ce qui ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes-. La vieille femme, qui le considérait maintenant comme son petit-fils, ne cessait de le gâter à tout va en lui achetant des livres et des vêtements à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, même si cela ne plaisait pas trop à Olivia qui ne voulait pas que son fils devienne superficiel. Ils allaient aussi au parc parfois quand le temps leur permettait. Olivia venait le chercher vers 19h tous les jours et Harry lui racontait sa journée sur le chemin. La brune était heureuse que l'enfant soit si enthousiaste de ses journées d'école. C'était comme ça tout au long de la semaine. Le weekend, ils flânaient dans l'appartement. Olivia était vraiment fatiguée de ses journées au travail, son patron lui faisant rattraper ses absences des mois derniers. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry qui en profitait pour lire et aussi pour aller chez Dean ce qui permettait à sa mère de faire la sieste. Sam venait aussi le chercher parfois pour aller au cinéma ou à la salle d'arcade et Harry adorait vraiment ses moments seuls avec son oncle.

Seulement leur quotidien fut chamboulé un mois plus tard.

C'était un samedi après-midi. Il pleuvait alors Olivia et Harry avait décidé de regarder un film. Ils étaient tous les deux blottis dans le canapé du salon, recouvert par une couverture quand la sonnette avait retentie, faisant grogner Olivia qui n'avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur du canapé. Elle du bien se résoudre cependant quand on sonna une deuxième fois. La jeune femme se leva donc et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Chassant les sombres pensées qui lui venaient en tête, elle ouvra la porte.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment malgré le doute qui l'assailli quand elle vit l'accoutrement de l'homme, je peux vous aider ?

L'homme qui était devant elle était assez âgé, vieux même. Il portait une grande robe violette avec des étoiles jaunes. Sur sa tête il avait un chapeau pointu assorti. Il avait aussi une barbe blanche, très longue, trop selon Olivia. Il ressemblait au père noël…non, plus à Merlin l'enchanteur se rectifia la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Encore un hurluberlu.

- Oui en effet je cherche Mlle Levinson.

- C'est moi-même.

Le vieil homme lui sourit chaleureusement mais Olivia resta sur ses gardes, méfiante à cause de son allure.

- Me laisseriez-vous entrer ? J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose d'important avec vous.

Les yeux d'Olivia se firent suspicieux alors qu'elle dévisageait l'illuminé. Elle ne le connaissait pas, il voulait entrer chez elle alors qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté. C'était louche. Et Olivia avait trop regardé de film policier dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il n'était pas bon de laisser quelqu'un rentrer chez soi comme ça. En plus, Harry était à l'intérieur et le vieux avait l'allure d'un pédophile. Bon elle exagérait peut-être mais elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez.

- La jeune femme ne fit pas un geste à demande et le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira.

- Ah oui ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Albus Dumledore, déclara-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux. Alors cet homme était Albus Dumbledore ? Olivia ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, surtout avec la robe. La surprise passée, elle demanda à l'homme ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle avait dit la phrase sur un ton plus agressif que ce qu'elle avait voulu mais dans un sens c'était mieux comme ça. L'homme savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

- J'aimerais discuter avec vous…et voir Harry aussi. Je sais qu'il est ici.

L'infirmière ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté elle se disait que l'homme n'avait pas l'air méchant et puis elle voulait savoir ce qu'il leur voulait. D'un autre côté Dumbledore était celui qui avait envoyé Harry chez les Dursley.

- Entrez, fit-elle tout de même après s'être décalé pour le laisser passer. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et lui proposa de prendre son parapluie mais le vieil homme le fit disparaitre sous les yeux médusés de la brune. C'était fou ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ces sorciers. Elle était toujours étonnée même après avoir vu Harry faire de la magie lui-même.

Ils se rendirent au salon et virent Harry qui buvait un verre d'eau. Olivia avait mis du temps alors le petit garçon s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait et voilà qu'elle revenait avec un homme vêtu d'une étrange façon. Le petit avait une impression de déjà-vu en le regardant et celle-ci s'intensifia quand il croisa les yeux bleus du sorcier. Parce qu'il était sorcier, ça Harry en était sûr. Il avait senti sa magie.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as grandis. Constata le vieil homme avec un sourire. Je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Le coupa calmement l'enfant en posant son verre. Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard surpris au contraire d'Olivia qui avait l'habitude que son fils soit perspicace pour son âge. Un peu trop même.

- Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris un peu tard ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

- Je vais bien, répondit Harry, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Asséna-t-il en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient durs et Dumbledore fut encore une fois étonné de la maturité de l'enfant.

- Harry ! Le réprima Olivia, qui même si elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait ne tolérait pas le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit.

Il se tourna vers elle et son regard s'adoucit.

- Pardon.

- Vas dans ta chambre Harry, je dois discuter avec Mr Dumbledore.

Le brun voulu protester mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme croit qu'Olivia n'avait pas d'autorité sur lui. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, le sorcier l'interpella.

- Harry…je suis désolé.

- Je ne peux pas accepter vos excuses, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Il alla dans sa chambre, sans voir le regard triste qu'Albus Dumbledore porta sur lui.

- Si j'avais su, croyez-moi Miss Levinson je ne l'aurais pas laissé là-bas. Seulement c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait aussi le protéger d'elle. Mrs Figg devait le surveiller et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Le vieil homme avait l'air si fatigué et Olivia vit que la culpabilité le rongeait.

- Je vous crois. Ne blâmez pas Mrs Figg cependant. Il est toujours dur de voir qu'un enfant est maltraité, ça a beau être sous vos yeux, les familles font en sorte que cela ne se voit pas.

Dumbledore acquiesça et la jeune femme lui proposa un thé. Elle ne savait pas si le directeur était vraiment sincère mais il en avait l'air et elle eut pitié de lui.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Ils se firent silencieux et bientôt on n'entendit plus que la bouilloire qui chauffait sur le feu.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu Mr Dumbledore ? Je comprends votre besoin de faire des excuses à Harry mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Le vieux sorcier sembla sortir de ses pensées à cette phrase.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour parler de la sécurité de Mr Potter…

- Levinson, le coupa-t-elle inconsciemment.

Deux yeux bleus la fixèrent, surpris.

- Comment ?

- C'est Potter-Levinson maintenant. Elle se sentit bête d'un seul coup mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer à l'homme que c'était elle qui prendrait les décisions concernant la vie d'Harry maintenant.

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr je comprends. Donc je suppose qu'Arabella vous a raconté toute l'histoire ?

- En effet.

- Vous savez donc qui sont les mangemorts n'est-ce pas Mlle Levinson ?

- Appelez-moi Olivia, je n'ai que 24 ans après tout. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire et les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Les Mangemorts sont les partisans de Voldemort.

- C'est cela. Il vous faut savoir que même si Voldemort n'est plus, bon nombre de ses partisans sont encore en vie et qu'ils veulent venger leur maitre.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

- Je croyais que les…au...les Aurors s'occupaient des Mangemorts ?

- Et c'est le cas mais la plupart des Mangemorts sont des personnes haut-placé et dans votre monde comme dans le nôtre l'argent aide à bien des choses. Le visage de l'homme s'était fait plus sombre et l'infirmière du bien admettre qu'il était impressionnant quand il n'avait plus cet air de papy gâteau.

- Corruption ! Siffla la brune, outragée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant de continuer.

- Donc les mangemorts restant vont vouloir s'en prendre à la seule personne qui a su tenir tête à leur maitre.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard terrifié.

- Harry ! Souffla-t-elle en se tournant, inquiète vers la porte qui menait à la chambre de l'enfant.

- Il vous faut savoir Olivia qu'avant de mourir, Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry a supplié Voldemort de la tuer elle plutôt que son fils. Celui-ci n'a rien voulu entendre et lui a ordonné de se pousser. Lily ne l'a pas fait voulant protéger son fils à tout prix, et Voldemort l'a tuée alors qu'elle faisait de son corps une barrière entre Voldemort et l'enfant. Suite à cela, comme vous l'a dit Arabella, il a lancé le même sort sur Harry mais celui-ci s'est retourné contre lui. Et tout ça grâce à sa mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver, provoquant, sans même le savoir un rituel du sang. Harry serait en sécurité tant qu'il serait en présence de quelqu'un portant le même sang que lui.

- Pétunia Evans ! S'écria Olivia en comprenant enfin la décision de l'homme face à elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai confié le petit Harry à sa tante. C'était le seul moyen pour que les mangemorts ne l'atteignent pas. Cependant je ne pensais pas que le danger viendrait de la famille elle-même, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Et la jeune femme comprit alors.

- Donc cela veut dire qu'Harry est en danger avec moi ?

La jeune femme sembla terrifiée un moment avant que son visage ne se durcisse.

- Vous voulez me reprendre Harry, constata-t-elle avec fureur. Croyez-moi Dumbledore, vous avez fait assez de mal à cet enfant je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Je trouverais un moyen de le protéger. De plus, les Mangemorts ne savent pas qu'Harry a changé de tuteur alors ils ne peuvent pas savoir où il habite. Elle s'était levé à la fin de phrase et le vieux monsieur la regardait, amusé et les yeux pétillants.

- Vous semblez être vraiment attachée au jeune Potter, Olivia.

- C'est mon fils ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. Derrière une porte verte, un petit garçon qui d'écoutait à travers la porte depuis le début, entendit l'exclamation soudaine de sa tutrice et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se remplissent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme dire qu'il était son fils et son cœur se remplit d'une agréable chaleur. Olivia le considérait vraiment comme son fils, et Harry eut soudainement envie de courir la rejoindre et de lui dire que lui aussi la considérait aussi comme sa mère, mais il ne fit pas car la discussion n'était pas terminée et qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les adultes quand ils étaient en train de discuter. C'était oncle Vernon qui ne cessait de lui répéter cela. A la place, il se rassit et décida d'écouter la fin de la conversation. Dans le salon, Olivia s'était ressaisi et fixait d'un regard noir le sorcier dont le sourire s'était agrandi.

- Je ne vais pas vous prendre Harry, Olivia.

- Je vous dis que je ne vous laisserais- Quoi ?

Le visage de la brune se détendit alors que le poing qu'elle avait levé en l'air pour prouver sa détermination retombait mollement sur la table. Elle avait toujours des larmes de colère aux coins des yeux, qu'elle s'empressa d'ailleurs d'essuyer.

- Je ne comptais pas vous retirer la garde d'Harry Olivia, de toute façon je n'en ai pas le droit, puisque les autorités magiques ne peuvent pas s'opposer aux adoptions Moldues. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Harry.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire poli.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de protéger Harry tout en le gardant avec moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Le vieil homme reprit son sourire amusé.

- J'allais y venir avant que vous ne vous emportiez.

L'infirmière rougit de gêne sous le rire du vieux directeur.

- Il y a un sortilège qui permet de faire en sorte qu'un lieu soit invisible aux yeux de tous et que seules les personnes connaissant l'endroit puissent le voir. On l'appelle le sort du _fidélitas_. Les parents d'Harry y ont déjà eu recourt mais comme vous le savez cela ne s'est pas bien fini. Je m'engage donc à être le gardien du secret.

Olivia avait froncé les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure à la proposition du vieux sorcier. Dumbledore était un manipulateur et la jeune femme n'était pas sure de lui faire entièrement confiance.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus souhaitable qu'Harry soit le gardien du secret, Monsieur.

- Comment ? Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'insurgea le directeur. Il n'est pas encore conscient de ce qui est bien ou mal pour lui !

- Sachez Dumbledore, qu'Harry est doté d'une grande maturité pour son âge, et sachant que c'est le principal concerné dans cette histoire, je trouve normal qu'il soit le gardien du secret. Quant au fait qu'Harry soit un enfant, cela joue justement en notre faveur ! Après tout qui irait imaginer qu'un enfant de son âge soit gardien d'un secret.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dumbledore sembla prit au dépourvu par les nombreux arguments de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

- Mais il ne peut pas être gardien puisque c'est son habitation qui doit être tenue secrète !

- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez, l'appartement est le mien donc Harry sera le gardien de mon secret. Rétorqua la jeune femme calmement, à l'extérieur du moins. Elle avait peur que le vieux sorcier ne réfute son dernier argument et qu'il devienne le gardien du secret. Olivia ne voulait pas qu'il vienne les déranger, après tout l'homme semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'Harry et la jeune femme craignait que cela ne soit pas pour se racheter et que l'homme aux robes excentrique n'essaie de les rouler dans la farine.

Un silence tendu s'installa tandis que le directeur semblait chercher quelque chose à dire pour la faire changer d'avis mais il dut abandonner puisqu'un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Bien, Harry sera le gardien du secret. Conclut-il avec un air abattu, cependant j'espère que cela ne se finira pas de la même façon que la dernière fois Mlle Levinson.

Le vieil homme essayait de la prendre par les sentiments maintenant, constata-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Elle avait presque fini par croire à sa sincérité mais la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, avait fait naitre chez Olivia un profond agacement envers l'homme. Ce sentiment paraissait réciproque puisque Dumbledore avait repris le « mademoiselle ». Le sorcier était peut-être important dans son monde mais elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, pour le bien être d'Harry.

- Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire, Monsieur le directeur ? Le ton était poli mais Dumbledore vit bien qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu.

- Non je pense que nous avons terminés. Je vous recontacterais afin de savoir quand nous apposerons le sort. En attendant, prenez le temps de réfléchir à votre décision et faites attention à vous et votre _fils_, Mlle Levinson. Fit le vieil homme en se levant, il avait repris son air de papy gâteau et lui souriait. Olivia le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le salua de la même façon.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Cette conversation l'avait épuisée et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans les couvertures et passer le reste de la journée à regarder la télé.

- Il est partit ? fit la voix d'Harry qui était sorti de la pièce dès qu'il avait entendu la porte se refermer. Le garçon avait toujours le visage fermé même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air neutre. La jeune femme plissa les yeux en voyant cela.

- Harry…commença-t-elle sur un ton doucereux. Est-ce que tu aurais par _hasard _entendu notre conversation ?

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement cherchant un moyen d'éviter les foudres de sa mère adoptive.

- Vous n'étiez pas très discrets maman, alors même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès j'aurais tout de même entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui faire un sermon quand un mot dans la phrase de l'enfant la fit se stopper. « _Maman »_, il l'avait appelé « _maman_ » ! Une chaleur agréable se propagea dans tout son corps tandis que son cœur faisait un bond. Elle fixait l'enfant qui avait détourné les yeux en rougissant. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry suffoquait presque tandis que sa mère l'enlaçait fortement.

- Profiteur, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, tu savais que je ne serais plus énervée.

Le garçon qui avait enroulé ses bras autours des épaules de la brune accroupit devant lui, sourit doucement avant de répondre.

- Je l'espérais… c'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Et puis dire ça m'a presque autant chamboulé que toi. Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre mon chéri, souffla l'infirmière en gloussant ce qui fit grogner l'enfant qui rougissait dans son cou.

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'essaierais de publier plus vite mais les cours vont reprendre donc je ne promets rien. Mylo


	3. Boule de neige

_ Waouhh ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais ma vie est un vrai bordel et je ne trouve plus le temps de rien faire. Bref je suis désolée pour l'attente et je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic loin de là, je suis juste horriblement occupée. ( je bénis d'ailleurs celui qui a inventé les vacances ! sans elles ( et mes amis qui sont vraiment -vraiment- agaçant quand ils veulent) le chapitre ne serait toujours pas écrit._

_Mylo _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>Boule de neige ou dicussion frustrante avec des sorciers fatigants par Olivia Levinson.

_Mademoiselle Levinson,_

_Je viendrais chez vous ce samedi aux alentours de 14h afin de mettre en place ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois. J'espère cependant que vous avez réfléchi et changé d'avis concernant le choix du gardien. Un enfant n'est pas fait pour ce rôle quoi que vous en pensiez. Je viendrais donc, accompagné de deux personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance et qui mettront en place des protections sur votre appartement, mais je préfère vous expliquer tout cela de vive voix samedi. _

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Olivia soupira tandis que le hibou s'envolait en hululant joyeusement, fier d'avoir rempli sa mission. D'ailleurs Olivia s'interrogeait sur ce moyen de communication peu orthodoxe. Les sorciers vivaient vraiment étrangement à ses yeux. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'elle commence à se documenter sur ce monde si elle ne voulait pas passer pour une inculte. Ce que lui avait dit Mrs Figg ne suffirait pas. Les sorciers pourraient profiter de son ignorance, après tout Dumbledore avait déjà essayé de le faire.

Il viendrait donc dans une semaine, accompagné de deux inconnus. Olivia ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle se fiait au ton de la lettre. Le vieil homme semblait être anxieux pour un raison qu'Olivia ignorait, méfiant même au vu de l'absence d'explication concernant la présence des deux sorciers qui l'accompagnerait. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'homme était toujours aussi peu enclin à ce qu'Harry soit le gardien du secret et Olivia commençait à s'agacer. L'homme semblait vraiment irrité du peu de confiance que l'infirmière plaçait en lui. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Olivia, comment pourrait-elle avoir totalement confiance en un homme qui semblait avoir tendance à manipuler les gens ?

Il lui restait donc une semaine pour se préparer à affronter l'homme qui allait sans doute vouloir la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements afin de la faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira en sentant une boule d'anxiété se loger dans son ventre.

- Un problème ? S'enquit une voix inquiète qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna et rencontra les yeux bleus de son petit frère.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant. Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet. Son frère plissa les yeux suspicieusement mais ne dit rien.

- Il s'extasie devant sa fenêtre, à croire qu'il n'a jamais vu de neige de sa vie ! S'esclaffa l'étudiant.

La jeune femme eut un sourire attendrit. Le mois de décembre venait à peine de commencer qu'il neigeait déjà, au plus grand bonheur des enfants – et de son frère aussi mais parfois elle se demandait s'il ne fallait pas le mettre lui aussi dans cette catégorie-. Elle, par contre ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Les accidents ainsi que les malades avaient fortement augmentés à cause des températures particulièrement basses et du givre qui rendaient les routes glissantes. Tout cela faisait qu'elle avait encore plus de travail qu'avant. De plus les vacances de Noël approchaient et Harry devenait de plus en plus intenable. Elle avait même dû le punir quelques jours auparavant alors qu'il avait décidé de passer toute la soirée à l'agacer.

- Sinon comment se passent les cours ? demanda la jeune femme en déposant une tasse de café devant son frère tandis qu'elle-même s'asseyait avec son thé à la main.

- Bien ! Dit-il les yeux pétillant. Je pensais que j'allais finir par m'ennuyer à cause de toute la théorie qu'ils nous font ingérer mais même elle devient intéressante !

- Contente de voir que tu ne t'es pas trompé de voie dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et côté sentimental ? Le taquina sa sœur, dissimulant son sourire en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il haussa l'épaule dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée avant de répondre qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment pour le moment, ça arriverait quand ça arriverait.

- Et toi ?

La jeune femme grimaça, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il lui demanderait à son tour.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de cela, et puis je préfère me concentrer essentiellement sur Harry pour l'instant. Je verrais quand il sera rentré à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et il allait dire quelque chose quand il fut coupé par le bruit de la sonnette.

Une petite tête brune déboula alors dans le salon sous les yeux amusés des deux adultes.

- Je vais ouvrir, ça doit surement être Dean !

Olivia se leva suivant son fils qui avait déjà ouvert la porte si elle se fiait aux bruits de voix enthousiastes provenant du couloir. Dean et Harry bavardaient joyeusement, parlant de chose qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à connaitre sous les yeux amusés d'Hélène Thomas. La mère de Dean était une dame assez grande, plus qu'Olivia en tout cas, mince et aux cheveux semblable à ceux de son fils même si sa couleur de peau était plus foncée que celle de l'enfant. Elle travaillait dans une librairie et elle avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Hélène, comment allez-vous ? Demanda gentiment Olivia.

- Très bien, même si je commençais à me fatiguer de l'empressement de mon fils. Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de lui retourner la politesse.

- Je suis à peu près dans le même état que vous, à vrai dire. S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Elles se tournèrent d'un parfait ensemble vers les deux enfants.

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre, de toute façon Sam doit finir son café avant qu'on parte et comme il va surement en prendre un autre on a un peu de temps devant nous.

Sam et Olivia avaient en effet prévus d'emmener les deux garçons au parc, afin qu'ils puissent jouer un peu dans la neige. Les deux mère virent leurs enfants se précipiter dans la chambre du brun, et échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de repartir ? demanda poliment la maitresse de maison.

La plus âgée lui répondit d'un air gêné que son mari l'attendait afin qu'ils sortent tous les deux.

- Une prochaine fois dans ce cas ! lança l'infirmière pour apaiser Mrs Thomas. Celle-ci acquiesça avant de repartir quelques instants plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de se les geler dans le parc du coin. Celui-ci était désert ce qui réjouissaient les deux garçons qui pouvaient aller sur le toboggan autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Olivia et Sam eux, était moins enthousiastes, assis sur le banc, ils grelottaient en essayant vainement de se réchauffer.

- On devrait peut-être faire du toboggan nous aussi, s'exclama Olivia pince-sans rire après avoir passé deux minutes à souffler dans ses mains.

- Je te signale que c'était ton idée de les emmener ici, grimaça le plus jeune en gigotant. Tu ne peux pas résister aux yeux larmoyant de ton fils.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère qui aujourd'hui portait un bonnet gris par-dessus ses cheveux rouges. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait garder une couleur aussi longtemps, celle-ci avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard amusé qui fit se renfrogner le rouge.

-…oui bon moi non plus, je l'admets, mais c'est la faute de ses yeux tout ça, ils sont trop verts ! S'insurgea le futur vétérinaire en arborant une moue boudeuse, c'est de la triche. La jeune femme acquiesça vivement en songeant à toutes les fois où elle avait été confrontée aux yeux incroyables de son fils.

- Il faudrait qu'on bouge.

- hum.

Les deux restèrent assis, sans bouger, les mains à l'intérieur de leurs blousons. Au bout de quelques secondes ils se mirent à rire. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, malgré leurs caractères différents. Ils avaient tous deux le même besoin de se protéger l'un l'autre, Olivia parce qu'elle était la plus âgée, Sam parce qu'il était un garçon.

Un peu plus loin, près du toboggan, Dean et Harry jouaient aux aventuriers. C'était une idée de Dean et Harry n'avait pu refuser, même si ce jeu ne lui plaisait pas trop. Le toboggan était devenu leur quartier général et Dean avait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de partir en « mission ». Harry n'avait pas compris ce que son ami entendait par là avant que celui-ci, qui venait de ramasser un bâton qui trainait à ses pieds ne s'élance vers l'entrée du bois qui commençait tout près.

Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre, en songeant qu'ils allaient se faire gronder s'ils s'éloignaient de l'aire de jeu. Sa mère était stressée depuis quelques temps, et Harry avait remarqué que c'était depuis que Dumbledore était venu à la maison. Elle avait surement peur qu'il leur arrive quelques choses. En même temps Harry ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son seul ami, puisque depuis quelques temps, les autres enfants de l'école ne lui parlaient plus, puisqu'il restait avec « le noir » comme ils appelaient Dean.

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans la direction de sa mère et vit que celle-ci discutait énergiquement avec Sam. C'était le moment où jamais, ils seraient revenus avant que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de leur absence.

Le survivant rejoignit donc son ami qui l'attendait impatiemment un peu plus loin.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le bois, pris dans leur jeu, que Dean dirigeait en créant des monstres et des obstacles, Harry s'empressait de le suivre en riant des pitreries de son ami, oubliant pendant un moment le fait qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'aire de jeu. Dean venait de s'arrêter devant un arbre. Celui-ci était nu de feuille et devait être un des seuls arbres à ne pas avoir résisté au froid. Son tronc était parsemé de planches de bois qui y avaient été clouté et Harry comprit pourquoi son ami s'était arrêté devant en voyant la petite cabane en bois qui trônait au-dessus des grosses branches.

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama alors l'enfant, inquiet en voyant que le noir commençait à grimper.

Le dessinateur lui jeta un regard mutin avant de lui répondre.

- Je veux aller dans la cabane, elle a l'air génial !

- Arrête, s'écria précipitamment le plus petit, on ne devrait même pas être ici, maman va nous gronder, en plus on ne sait même pas si les branches sont assez solides ! Descends Dean.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie parfois ! s'exclama alors son ami le regardant, agacé. La remarque vexa le brun qui s'enferma dans son mutisme. Il n'avait qu'à monter cet idiot mais s'il tombait, Harry se ferait un plaisir de se moquer de lui !

Enervé par l'attitude de son ami, il croisa les bras et le regarda grimper avec aisance d'un air renfrogné. Alors que celui-ci atteignit la dernière marche, la planche cassa sous son poids et le garçon se sentit tomber, un cri de pur épouvante l'accompagnant. Il eut tout de même le réflexe de se rattraper à la branche à laquelle il se cramponna, le cœur battant.

Au sol, Harry soupira de soulagement tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Il n'avait pas du tout eu envie de se moquer quand il avait vu que le noir était sur le point de tomber. Et il n'avait pu empêcher le cri qui avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Dean se hissa sur les planches qui formaient la base de la maisonnette et se releva en jetant un regard triomphant au brun. En réponse, celui-ci lui tira puérilement la langue ce qui le fit rire. Il entreprit ensuite de visiter la cabane, qui semblait solide comparé au planches qui permettait d'y monter. Le bois qui la composait était tout de même humide, ce qui était normal en cette saison, mais qui remplissait l'abri d'une odeur peu plaisante.

- Alors ? Cria la voix de son meilleur ami en le coupant dans sa contemplation.

- Elle est assez grande, y'a une table à l'intérieur et des petits fauteuils. Bon ça sent un peu le moisi mais je suis sûr que l'été elle doit être super !

Sam et Olivia discutaient activement, le plus jeune racontant à sa sœur des anecdotes sur ses professeurs et camarades de cours. Olivia l'écoutait en riant devant les descriptions que Sam faisait de ses professeurs. Il avait toujours su tourner les mots afin que ses histoires deviennent amusantes et l'infirmière ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par un cri.

C'était Harry. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, l'inquiétude montant progressivement dans ses entrailles en remarquant que les garçons n'étaient plus au toboggan et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les voir. Sam et elle se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de s'élancer en courant vers la source du bruit. Pendant leur course, Olivia ne pouvait pas empêcher l'image d'hommes vêtus de robes noirs et de masques blancs, s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Dumbledore, elle paniquait dès qu'elle ne voyait plus Harry. Des cauchemars venaient perturber son sommeil, dans lesquels Harry se faisait enlever, ou même tuer sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle avait vraiment hâte que le sort soit installé afin de pouvoir enfin s'apaiser.

Le parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient était accolé à un petit bois, remplis de grands conifères, rendant leur tâche plus difficiles. Les garçons ne criaient plus et Olivia eut vraiment peur de ne pas les retrouver. Sam l'avait dépassée depuis quelques minutes, puisqu'il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle avec ses grandes jambes.

- Olivia ! Cria justement la voix de celui-ci, je les ai trouvés !

La jeune femme ralentit, reprenant son souffle, enfin rassurée. Elle rejoignit son frère qui lui faisait des signes de la main un peu plus loin. Harry était à ses côté, la mine inquiète. La jeune femme couru jusqu'à lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle s'éloigna ensuite sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Harry ! Je vous avais pourtant dis de rester près de nous ! S'écria-t-elle fortement, la peur s'étant transformée en colère. Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi. Tu le sais bien, je te l'ai assez répété depuis la semaine derrière ! Tu seras punis une fois rentré à la maison, et je vais dire un mot à la mère de Dean quand elle viendra le chercher tout à l'heure, non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Pesta-elle en se relevant.

Harry la regardait penaud, en murmurant inlassablement qu'il était désolé. Ce n'était pas vraiment la colère de sa mère qui le faisait culpabiliser mais la déception qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux. En plus il l'avait inquiété alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter l'aire de jeu, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas écouté ? Il sortit de ses sombres pensées quand il entendit sa mère soupirer.

- Enfin le plus important est que vous alliez bien Dean et toi. Fit-elle en le regardant, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

- D'ailleurs…où est-il celui-là ? Demanda brusquement la jeune mère en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Son frère, un rire dans la voix lui dit de regarder en l'air. La brune s'exécuta avec réticence et remarqua alors l'enfant tout en haut d'un arbre, qui semblait lui aussi se sentir coupable vu la tête qu'il faisait. La jeune femme souffla, elle détestait se fâcher contre eux mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle voulait que son fils devienne quelqu'un de bien.

- Descends Dean avant que je ne vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses. S'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour que l'enfant entende bien, celui-ci lui jeta d'ailleurs un offusqué devant les termes employés avant d'entreprendre prudemment la descente de l'arbre.

Seulement, au moment où il posa ses pieds sur la troisième planche, celle-ci se dévissa et le garçon se sentit tomber pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Au sol, Olivia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant l'enfant tomber mais resta figée. Sam lui courrait déjà pour le rattraper tandis qu'Harry criait le nom de son ami en rejoignant son oncle au pied de l'arbre.

La scène qui suivit resterait gravée dans leur mémoire, et ils en riraient encore beaucoup d'années plus tard -bien que sur le moment aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'envie de rire loin de là-. Le corps de l'enfant sembla ralentir alors que celui-ci se rapprochait du sol. Il avait fermé les yeux sous la panique et s'attendait déjà à ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans tout le corps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et quand il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il rencontra le regard exorbité de trois personne avant que sur le visage de ceux-ci se fende un sourire.

Dean qui ne comprenait plus rien s'aperçu alors qu'il restait en suspens dans l'air à quelques centimètres du sol comme s'il flottait. Cependant cela ne dura pas longtemps et il finit par retomber sur le sol.

Harry s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever, tandis que Sam arborait un grand sourire et qu'Olivia pestait contre elle-même. Elle était resté figée et si le gosse n'avait pas été un sorcier- et il en était un ça elle en était sure vu ce qu'il venait de faire- il aurait très bien pu se tordre le cou en tombant, et elle, elle serait restée, les bras ballants, encore heureux que Sam ait été là.

- Je pense qu'une discussion avec Dean et sa mère d'impose, lui dit d'ailleurs celui-ci en chuchotant. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres qui agaça Olivia. Je suis bien content de n'être que l'oncle dans ces moments-là. Il partit ensuite rejoindre les enfants en riant. La brune fit de même et ils rencontrèrent le regard abasourdi de l'enfant.

- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda-t-il alors dans un souffle.

Harry le regardait, inquiet. Lui avait bien accepté ses nouvelles capacités, mais c'était parce qu'il l'avait toujours sentie en lui, cette magie. Celle-ci s'était après tout manifestée lorsqu'il avait un an, pour mettre en place la protection de sa mère. Pour Dean cependant, la sensation devait être particulièrement étrange. Le brun se demandait s'il l'avait vue. Lui, il la voyait en tout cas, cette brume orange qui entourait maintenant son ami. Celle de Dumbledore, elle, était bleu ciel et s'étendait sur plus d'une dizaine de centimètres, et Harry en avait déduit que son étendue devait être proportionnel à la puissance de son sorcier.

Il se tourna alors vers sa mère qui semblait ne pas savoir où commencer.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de t'expliquer tout cela quand ta mère sera là, de toute façon nous allons rentrer, il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Dean sembla perdu pendant un instant mais Harry lui proposa de faire la course jusqu'à l'aire de jeu et le noir se résigna. Ils s'élancèrent donc sous les yeux attentifs d'Olivia qui ne voulait plus les quitter des yeux.

- Et bien qu'elle journée, et dire que le pire n'est même pas encore arrivé ! S'exclama son frère en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>La brune grommela pour seule réponse.<p>

On était vendredi et Olivia courrait pour rejoindre sa voiture qui était garée un peu plus loin. Elle finissait plus tôt le vendredi maintenant et pouvait aller chercher Harry à l'école. Quand elle lui avait annoncé, il lui avait fait un grand sourire. Harry avait un sourire magnifique et pourtant elle ne le voyait pas assez souvent à son gout. Oh il avait d'autres sourires, celui qu'il faisait en se passant la main dans les cheveux quand il était gêné celui qu'il faisait quand il voulait l'attendrir le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait souvent en présence de son frère mais ils avaient rarement droit au sourire « heureux » d'Harry et Olivia faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour le voir, ce qui causait d'ailleurs souvent l'hilarité de ses parents.

Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de chaleur qu'elle pouvait trouver. Le temps se rafraichissait de plus en plus et il neigeait de gros flocons tous les jours maintenant. Il y avait encore plus d'accidents à cause de la glace et Olivia attendait avec impatience les vacances de Noël qui débutaient dans deux semaines.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses horaires étaient justes et elle devait toujours courir pour arriver à l'heure à l'école mais elle tenait vraiment à aller chercher son fils. Voir son petit sourire en coin quand il la voyait lui prodiguait toujours un sentiment incroyable de bien-être. C'était fou ce que ce petit bonhomme avait pu changer sa vie en un an.

Elle arriva devant la petite école en briques rouges une dizaine de minutes plus tard et marcha rapidement jusqu'au portail. Elle sentait le regard de plusieurs mères lui transpercer le dos mais elle ne réagissait même plus maintenant. C'était comme ça depuis la réunion des parents/ professeurs. Les parents chuchotaient toujours sur son passage et en lui jetant des regards condescendants. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait que 24 ans et qu'elle avait déjà un enfant de 8 ans. Ces mégères devaient tous croire qu'elle s'était fait engrossée à l'âge de 16 ans et que son petit ami l'avait laissé tomber en l'apprenant. Si elles savaient !

Olivia attendit donc tranquillement que son fils sorte. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs jamais être pressé et sortait toujours dans les derniers ce qui agaçait Olivia jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les grands yeux verts et que celui-ci ne parte en fumée. Oui, elle était une mère poule, elle avait accepté cet état de fait. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du portail en entendant les cris d'enfants augmenter, elle rencontra les yeux noirs d'Helene Thomas. Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas la voir et se détourna ce qui fit grimacer Olivia. La mère de Dean était comme cela depuis que Sam, Harry et elle lui avait dit que Dean était un sorcier. La libraire avait tout d'abord cru à une blague avant que Dean ne se mette lui aussi à dire que c'était vrai. Son visage s'était alors durci et Olivia avait tout de suite comprit qu'il faudrait du temps à Helene pour accepter la particularité de son fils. Elle était parti rapidement en les traitant de fous et en ordonnant à Harry de ne plus s'approcher de son fils. La brune s'était sentie mal quand elle avait vu les émeraudes de son fils se voiler tandis que son visage se fermait. Il n'avait plus dit un mot jusqu'au lendemain et Olivia avait passé la nuit à angoisser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit de nouveau seul à l'école comme lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Il allait tellement mieux maintenant ! Il s'ouvrait au gens tous les jours un peu plus et Olivia était fière de cette avancée.

Le lendemain quand elle était allée le chercher chez sa mère, l'enfant avait le visage impénétrable et Madeleine lui avait confié qu'il était comme cela depuis qu'elle était allée le chercher à l'école. Olivia avait tout de suite comprit que Dean ne lui parlait plus et Harry avait du mal à accepter l'attitude de son meilleur ami, lui qui avait laissé tomber les autres enfants pour pouvoir être avec lui. Mais ça la brune l'avait toujours su, Harry était et serait toujours quelqu'un d'entier, qui serait prêt à tout faire pour les personnes qu'il aime. Il avait un sens très élevé de l'honneur et de la justice, lui qui avait vécu comme un esclave depuis qu'il était bambin. Il était incroyablement fier aussi, et détestait montrer ses faiblesses. Olivia ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais elle supposait que tout était question d'équilibre, malheureusement, Harry ne semblait jamais faire dans la demi-mesure.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son fils. Celui-ci semblait s'habituer peu à peu à l'absence de Dean même s'il se sentait encore seul. Il n'avait pas essayé de renouer avec les autres enfants. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se servir d'eux et que de toute façon, il ne supporterait pas le fait qu'ils critiquent Dean même si celui-ci ne voulait plus être son ami. Cela avait sourire Olivia, vraiment son fils l'étonnait toujours par sa maturité. Ce n'était pas qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres, il avait des facilité pour apprendre c'était vrai, il n'était pas surdoué, il avait simplement du vécu. Cela avait soulagé Olivia, déjà qu'il était difficile d'éduquer un enfant comme Harry alors si en plus celui-ci avait eu un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne elle aurait été mal barrée.

Alors qu'elle s'abaissait afin de l'enlacer, elle remarqua alors quelque chose qu'elle avait souhaité ne jamais voir sur le visage de celui-ci. Sa joue était étrangement bleue et Olivia comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de mauvais. Son fils affichait d'ailleurs un air penaud et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle vivement en touchant doucement sa joue gonflée, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement à la vue de l'expression fautive de son fils.

- Je me suis réconcilié avec Dean. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire en disant cela. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Helene Thomas et vit que le petit garçon à ses côté semblait lui aussi blessé. La brune haussa donc un sourcil sceptique vers son fils avant de répliquer.

- Et vous avez décidé de vous taper dessus pour fêter ça ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête, une lueur amusée dans les yeux à cause de sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tapé Dean et ce n'est pas lui non plus qui m'a fait ce bleu. C'est à cause de Jonathan.

Jonathan, si elle se souvenait bien c'était l'enfant qui avait embêté Dean au début de l'année.

- Expliques- moi ! Ordonna-t-elle au gamin qui hocha la tête vivement, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier.

- Et bien tout à commencer à la récréation de ce matin. J'étais assis sur un banc quand j'ai vu Dean traverser la cour. Mais, des garçons jouaient au ballon un peu plus loin et l'un d'eux à lancer la balle de travers et celle-ci a foncé sur Dean. Au moment où elle allait toucher sa tête, elle s'est stoppée d'un coup grâce à tu-sais-quoi. Malheureusement Jonathan était là et il n'a pas arrêté de dire des méchancetés sur Dean toute la journée. A la récré de l'après-midi, il a même été l'embêter sur notre banc, alors qu'il était en train de dessiner. Il lui a pris son bloc et a commencé à déchirer ses dessins en le traitant de monstre.

Et son fils avait l'air vraiment révolté en disant sa dernière phrase. Elle comprenait pourquoi. Il lui avait confié que Dean dessinait dès qu'il pouvait et qu'il faisait très attention à ses affaires. En plus l'enfant avait traité Dean de monstre et Harry haïssait ce mot, on le lui avait tellement craché au visage qu'il ne le supportait plus surtout quand on disait cela d'une personne, qu'il s'agisse de son meilleur ami ne devait pas avoir arrangé les choses. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Harry poursuivit.

- Je sais que se battre n'est pas bien, mais quand j'ai vu que Dean avait les larmes aux yeux et que l'autre ricanait en déchirant ses œuvres, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je lui ai mis un coup de poing en lui criant de laisser Dean tranquille. Bien sûr, il s'est défendu et on a continué à se battre. Dean a voulu nous séparer et il s'est pris un coup de pied. La maitresse est arrivée quelques secondes plus tard et elle nous a puni tous les trois. La voix de son fils était calme et Olivia était contente qu'il se soit rendu compte que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait elle maintenant ?

Elle soupira en touchant encore la joue de son fils d'un air absent.

- Tu…es fâchée ?

Elle releva les yeux et rencontra celles de son fils qui venait de prendre un ton détaché qui ne trompait personne.

- Un petit peu j-

- Je suis désolé ! La coupa-t-il vivement, les yeux remplis de culpabilité.

Elle soupira, vraiment ce gosse l'épuisait. Elle n'était même pas énervé mais devait faire semblant de l'être parce que c'était ce que faisait les mères responsables et lui…il lui faisait sa tête de chien battu –qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas conscience d'avoir- contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'elle avait juste envie de le serrer très fort contre elle.

- Je sais Harry, fit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Tu as voulu défendre Dean et pour cela je te félicite mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu t'y es pris.

- Tu vas me punir ?

Bonne question…

- Je pense que la punition de la maitresse suffit pour cette fois, mais je me montrerais beaucoup moins conciliante si j'apprends que tu t'es battu à nouveau, c'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête en lui faisait un petit sourire. Bien.

- Bon on ne va pas rester ici durant des heures, s'exclama la brune en se relevant, surtout que je commence à avoir froid, pas toi ?

- Si…

Olivia fronça les sourcils tandis que son fils semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pourrais avoir un chocolat chaud en rentrant ?

Il ne la regardait pas mais Olivia savait qu'il rougissait comme une tomate ce qu'il la fit ricaner intérieurement. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'acquiescer. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient près de la voiture et que l'infirmière rappelait à Harry qu'ils mangeaient chez ses parents ce soir, ils furent interrompus par une voix hésitante. C'était Helene qui venait de parler, Dean contre son flan. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs discrètement son pouce en direction de son fils pour ne pas que sa mère le voit.

- Je…je tenais à m'excuser, pour la réaction et les propos que j'ai eus envers votre frère et vous. Souffla –t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. J'avoue que sur le moment je vous ai vraiment pris pour des fous, pour ma défense je n'apprends pas tous les jours que mon fils est un sorcier. Elle eut un rire forcé avant de reprendre avec gêne, mais j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence quand Dean a fait léviter la télévision.

Le concerné fit d'ailleurs une grimace explicite à son ami qui pouffa discrètement.

- Je comprends Helene, j'ai moi-même été très surprise quand j'ai appris qu'Harry en était un aussi. Les garçons allez jouer un peu plus loin, ta maman et moi devons discuter Dean.

Les deux acquiescèrent avec joie, content de pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Olivia, elle se tourna vers la mère de Dean.

- Vous m'avez dit un jour, que votre mari n'était pas le père biologique de Dean. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tic qu'elle avait étrangement prit de son fils et poursuivit hésitante, je me demandais donc…si…

- Si le père de Dean était un sorcier ? Termina Hélène en souriant doucement. A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Olivia remarqua que son regard s'était voilé quand elle reprit, Le père de Dean a disparu du jour au lendemain et il ne m'a jamais avoué qu'il en était un, s'il l'était tout du moins…à moins que cela ne soit pas possible ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils de peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

L'infirmière secoua la tête vivement avant de parler à son tour.

- Non, non c'est tout à fait possible en effet. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je vous explique plusieurs chose sur le monde magique afin que vous ne soyez pas perdue, mais je crains cet endroit ne soit pas le plus approprié pour en parler, fit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

L'autre femme acquiesça en souriant doucement.

- Je propose que nous nous réservions une après-midi afin d'en parler, comme ça les garçons en profiterons pour se voir.

Olivia hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, elle avait toujours apprécié la femme qui ne la jugeait pas sur son jeune âge et aimait beaucoup discuter avec elle, elles se comprenaient rapidement et pouvaient discuter de nombreux sujets même si la plupart du temps, elles finissaient toujours par parler de leurs gamins. En même temps il y avait toujours une petite anecdote à raconter. Hélène était sa seule amie « maman » et cela faisait plaisir de voir que celle-ci, une fois le choc passé, acceptait facilement la particularité de son fils.

- Bien sur Hélène, vous connaissez mon numéro de toute façon. Lança joyeusement Olivia avant d'appeler Harry.

- J'aimerais que vous me tutoyez, après tout nous sommes amies non ?

La couleur de sa peau faisait ressortir son sourire et Olivia l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique. Elle qui avait les dents tordues, elle enviait la dentition parfaite de son amie. En effet, elles étaient complètement différentes physiquement. Helene était une grande femme noire aux yeux foncés alors qu'Olivia était petite, à la peau halée et aux yeux bleus.

- D'accord mais toi aussi dans ce cas. Bon ce n'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie mais je suis attendu chez mes parents assez tôt donc il faut nous rentrions nous préparer. Mrs Thomas hocha la tête avec un sourire avant d'appeler son fils à son tour. Ceux-ci ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas très pressés et Olivia appela le petit brun une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci ils accoururent sur le champ et Olivia dit au revoir à son amie avant de prendre la main de son fils et de retourner à la voiture.

La soirée se passa très bien et Olivia regarda son fils raconter sa journée avec un petit sourire. Sa mère avait paniquée quand elle avait remarqué les bleus sur son visage avant de lui demander des explications. Sam avait fait la remarque qu'il avait l'air idiot comme ça et son père n'avait fait que sourire doucement en regardant sa famille.

* * *

><p>1…2…3…4 pas. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, regarda l'heure et se releva.<p>

Sa mère lui donnait le tournis. Elle répétait ce schéma depuis un quart d'heure et Harry, assis à la table de la cuisine la regardait faire la tête dans sa main et un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le pire était qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses gestes ce qui faisait rire le petit brun intérieurement.

Olivia était stressée. Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à arriver maintenant et elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle attendait.

- Maman.

- hum ? Lui répondit d'elle tandis qu'elle arpentait le petit salon de long en large.

- Tu es en train d'user le parquet.

La jeune femme se stoppa avant de regarder le sol, puis son fils.

- On ne se moque pas de sa mère jeune homme, même si elle fait parfois des trucs idiots. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et enlève moi ce sourire moqueur, ce n'est pas parce que tu le cache derrière ton verre que je ne sais pas qu'il est là.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et la jeune femme vint s'assoir en face de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ses angoisses avec son fils de 8 ans, puisque son rôle était avant tout de le protéger de tous les problèmes possibles. Il semblait cependant que cela ne se passait jamais comme elle le souhaitait. Harry la regardait calmement en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Toute cette situation ne semblait pas l'atteindre, comme s'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et cela dérangeait Olivia autant que cela la rassurait. Parce qu'il devrait être en train de jouer dans sa chambre plutôt que d'essayer de la calmer. C'était elle l'adulte, elle sa mère, bon sang.

- Ce n'est rien, je veux juste que tout se passe bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait confiant.

- Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer, nous allons mettre en place le sort et ainsi nous serons en sécurité. Et puis, de toute façon je suis là pour te protéger.

Son fils avait dit ça d'un ton désinvolte comme si cela coulait de source. Il était vraiment adorable et Olivia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant la conviction qu'il avait mise dans sa phrase.

- Hey ! Te moques pas je suis sérieux.

- Tu n'as que 8 ans mon chéri, c'est à moi de te protéger et ce pour encore une dizaine d'année.

Harry renifla d'un air hautain ce qui fit redoubler les rires de sa mère.

- Bon allez, vas jouer dans ta chambre, monsieur le sorcier. Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Mais je veux rester-

Il semblait vraiment préoccupé à l'idée qu'elle le mette à l'écart dans cette histoire.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là, alors tu peux très bien aller jouer dans ta chambre le temps qu'ils arrivent.

- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Répondit-il avec un faux air supérieur.

La jeune femme secoua la tête devant les pitreries de l'enfant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la dérider et comme à chaque fois, il y était arrivé.

Elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait 13h50 et jugea qu'une bonne tasse de thé lui ferait du bien.

Alors qu'elle versait du thé dans sa tasse préférée (Harry la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire) elle entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte ce qui la fit sursauter. Par chance, elle ne renversa rien. Elle attendit dix secondes, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Tout allait bien se passer.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva devant les lunettes en demi-lune du directeur de Poudlard.

- Mr Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme était aujourd'hui vêtu d'une robe bleue ciel, toujours aussi bizarre d'ailleurs mais bon les sorciers n'étaient pas des personnes très normales aux yeux de la brune.

- Miss Levinson, un bonbon au citron ?

Bien, cela renforça son impression. La brune déclina l'offre avant d'inviter le vieil homme à entrer. Elle vit cependant qu'il était seul alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait accompagner ce dont elle lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

- Oh, ils arrivent. Ils devaient tout d'abord régler un léger problème avec de premières années. Fred et George Weasley font tourner en bourrique tout le personnel du château, mais je dois bien avouer qu'ils sont doués dans ce qu'ils font.

Olivia lui fit un sourire poli avant de l'inviter à s'assoir dans le salon.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Je viens de faire du thé.

- Et bien ce ne serait pas de refus, je vous remercie. Répondit-il en s'asseyant doucement.

Olivia retourna donc dans la cuisine afin de préparer une tasse au sorcier, ce qui laissa l'opportunité à Harry qui avait lui aussi entendu l'homme arriver, de se faufiler dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne le voit, au contraire de Dumbledore qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour Harry.

-Harry ! Je t'avais dit de- La jeune poussa un soupir au lieu de finir sa phrase retourna à sa tasse de thé, puisqu'elle savait que l'enfant était buté et qu'il resterait là.

- Tu m'as dit de rester dans ma chambre le temps qu'ils arrivent, le professeur Dumbledore est là donc je suis en droit de venir ici.

Olivia poussa un nouveau soupir devant les arguments de son fils et préféra apporter la tasse au vieux sorcier plutôt que de répondre. Celui-ci avait suivi l'échange d'un air amusé.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci. Le ton était poli mais le visage de l'enfant s'était fait inexpressif.

- L'école se passe bien ?...En quelle année es-tu déjà ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé tandis que Dumbledore continuait de sourire doucement.

- 3ème année. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

- Harry !

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la réponse du plus jeune et il continua à siroter sa tasse tranquillement. Olivia s'assit à côté de son fils dans le fauteuil situé en face du directeur et lui tendit un verre de jus tandis qu'elle-même finissait sa tasse de thé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un silence qui mit Olivia mal-à-l'aise. Les deux autres restant imperturbables comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

La jeune femme profita donc qu'on sonna à la porte pour quitter cette atmosphère pesante. Elle avait du mal avec le comportement qu'adoptait Harry, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inexpressif, si froid. Il paraissait si vieux ainsi, la présence de Dumbledore le mettait sur la défensive, et il semblait qu'il ne se détendrait que lorsqu'il serait parti. Il redeviendrait alors son fils, avec ses mimiques adorables et ses petits sourires en coin. En attendant, elle se devait de paraitre sûr d'elle afin de montrer qu'elle ne se sentait pas impuissante et faible devant ces sorciers et leur magie.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un sourire poli mais factice et se retrouva devant une femme d'âge mur aux cheveux brun regroupés en un chignon bien serré. Elle portait aussi des lunettes carrées et une longue robe verte. Derrière elle se tenait un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux et yeux noirs. Il avait le teint cireux et un nez qui semblait avoir été cassé de nombreuses fois. Il avait le regard dur et ne semblait pas très heureux d'être là.

- Minerva McGonagall, Je suis la sous-directrice de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose. Je suppose que vous êtes la tutrice de Mr Potter ?

Eh bien, elle était directe.

- En effet, Olivia Levinson. Répondit-t-elle en hochant la tête avec un sourire pour la saluer. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers le deuxième arrivant qui lui jeta un regard haineux – pour une raison qu'elle ignorait- avant de répondre à son tour.

- Severus Snape.

La voix était tranchante, et Olivia pesta intérieurement contre les sorciers et leurs attitudes désagréables. Elle hocha la tête une deuxième fois par pure politesse et leur demanda de la suivre alors qu'elle rejoignait le salon, où Harry et Dumbledore ne semblaient pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

- Ah, Minerva et Severus nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Avez-vous réussi à régler le problème ?

- Il semblerait que la seule personne qui ait encore un effet sur eux soit leur mère. Molly n'était pas très heureuse de se retrouver dans mon bureau pour la 3ème fois cette année.

Olivia se demandait qui pouvait bien être les gens dont ils parlaient mais elle ne demanda pas sachant que cela ne la regardait pas. Alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers son fils elle vit que l'homme au nez crochu avait le regard braqué sur celui-ci.

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis que sa mère était partie chercher les deux personnes qui accompagnaient le directeur. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis et Harry se demandait ce que le vieux sorcier avait en tête. Avait-il abandonné l'idée de devenir le gardien du secret ou attendait-il que les deux autres soient là pour leur en parler. Harry ne savait pas et cela le frustrait.<p>

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se retourna il tomba dans deux lacs noirs, aussi fascinants qu'inquiétant vu l'éclat de haine féroce qu'il sentait vibrer à l'intérieur. L'homme qui possédait ces yeux était grand, et si Harry avait dû le décrire en un mot il aurait choisi « noir » sans réfléchir. Parce que la couleur semblait le représenter parfaitement. Et pourtant, cette couleur dérangeait Harry. Il continua de fixer l'homme afin de trouver la cause de cette hésitation. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il fixait un sorcier, une lumière brumeuse se mit à entourer l'adulte, exactement de la même manière qu'avec Dumbledore et Dean, sauf que cette fois la lumière était d'un beau bleu nuit. Elle s'étalait sur plusieurs centimètres, un peu moins que celle de Dumbledore mais pas tellement. L'homme qui était devant lui était puissant…et ne semblait d'ailleurs pas apprécier qu'il le fixe de la sorte.

- Oui, bleu certainement. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en détournant le regard. Il ne vit donc pas le regard étrange que lui jeta le sorcier.

- Harry je te présente Minerva McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose. S'exclama joyeusement le plus vieux en désignant la femme d'un geste de la main.

La sorcière était grande, brune, et semblait sévère. La lumière qui l'entourait était rouge bordeaux et moins étendue que celle des deux autres. Cependant elle bougeait comme si elle était dotée d'une vie propre. Etrange. Il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre tous ce que ça voulait dire mais il allait devoir attendre d'être dans le monde sorcier ou d'avoir un livre sur le sujet pour cela.

Harry hocha la tête poliment en échangeant un regard avec la femme, il crut voir un sourire apparaitre sur son visage mais il avait disparu la seconde suivante alors Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- Et Severus Snape, le professeur de potion.

Potion ? Ca paraissait à la fois logique et étrange. L'homme devant lui avait le teint cireux des gens qui ne sortent pas souvent et pourtant son corps tendu, comme s'il était constamment sur ses gardes donnait à Harry l'impression qu'il était un homme d'action. Et il l'intriguait beaucoup.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau pour saluer l'homme qui lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

- Pouvons- nous commencer ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à placer des protections autours de la maison de votre célébrité Albus.

Cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Et sa mère n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, vu l'œillade meurtrière qu'elle lança au professeur Snape.

Dumbledore avait toujours son attitude vieux papy mielleux qui semblait agacer tout le monde. Il se leva tranquillement, comme si il ne ressentait aucunement la tension qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce.

- Bien sûr Severus, nous allons commencer tout de suite, le sort est assez long à mettre en place et je ne voudrais pas déranger Miss Levinson trop longtemps.

Il se mit à rire tout seul, comme si la phrase qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement drôle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Olivia qui jusque-là n'avait pas pipé mot. Harry se demandait si elle était intimidée. Elle était après tout la seule Moldue de la pièce, ne connaissait presque rien au monde sorcier et se retrouvait avec trois inconnus dans son appartement, dont l'un était complètement sénile et l'autre aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison. Seul le professeur McGonagall semblait normale et encore l'enfant trouvait que les fluctuations de sa magie n'étaient pas nettes du tout.

- Avez-vous changez d'avis concernant le gardien du secret ? demanda innocemment le directeur qui semblait vraiment avoir envie d'ennuyer la mère d'Harry jusqu'au bout avec cette histoire de gardien.

- Non.

- Et que faites-vous de la santé de votre fils ? S'exclama-t-il d'un condescendant tandis que les deux professeurs la regardaient comme si elle était folle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Harry qui se tenait à ses côté sentait au son de sa voix qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

Le professeur McGonagall qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, intervint en se tournant vers le directeur.

- Vous ne l'avez pas informée des risques d'un tel sort sur un enfant si jeune, Albus ?

- J'ai dû omettre cette information, avoua-t-il d'une voix penaude. Ma mémoire n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était, finit-il en riant doucement, ignorant délibérément le visage furieux d'Olivia.

- Quels sont les risques ? demanda brusquement la jeune mère en se tournant vers la sorcière. Elle avait conscience que le vieil homme l'avait manipulée de telle sorte qu'elle soit obligé de le choisir lui comme gardien du secret et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Cependant elle ne voulait pas le montrer devant les deux autres professeurs et essayait donc de se contenir mais cela ne devait pas très bien marcher vu les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Mélange entre compassion et mépris qui lui donnaient d'ailleurs l'impression d'être idiote.

A leur plus grand étonnement à tous, ce fut Snape qui répondit à la question. D'une voix posée et claire, sans la moindre moquerie.

- Le sort du_ fidélitas_ est un sort très complexe qui vise à entourer le lieu choisit d'un champ de force. Celui-ci a pour but de faire disparaitre le lieu de la mémoire de toutes les personnes ayant la connaissance de son emplacement, sauf bien entendu de celle du gardien puisqu'un lien se créer entre ce dernier et les propriétaires. Une personne ne pourra connaitre la localisation exacte du lieu que si le propriétaire ou le gardien décide de l'en informer. Le gardien doit être doté d'une puissance magique assez grande pour que la création du champ de force ne lui pompe pas toute sa magie. Ce n'est donc pas un sort adapté à la magie instable d'un enfant de 8 ans en pleine croissance. Ce qu'Albus aurait bien entendu dû vous dire dès le début. Dit-il en jetant un regard irrité au vieux directeur, montrant ainsi qu'il avait lui aussi compris que « l'oubli » n'en avait pas été un.

- Bon et bien je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de possibilités, de plus le temps nous manque et il est préférable que les protections soient placées rapidement. C'est pourquoi je réitère ma proposition.

Olivia s'apprêtait à accepter, car elle préférait qu'ils soient protégés par le vieux sorcier même si celui-ci l'horripilait plutôt que de ne pas être protégé tout court mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix d'Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, après tout avec votre mémoire défaillante qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ! Vous pourriez très bien oublier que vous ne devez pas en parler et cela pourrait nous mettre en danger. L'enfant avait pris une voix contrite comme si refuser cette proposition le chagrinait ce qui fit rire Olivia –intérieurement bien sur-.

- Et que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de possibilités à notre disposition mon garçon. Rétorqua Dumbledore dont le sourire disparaissait petit à petit.

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas du tout la façon dont l'homme l'avait appelé et qui lui rappelait les Dursley, c'est pourquoi il lui répondit d'une voix acide.

- Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape sont tout à fait apte à devenir notre gardien des secrets, ils sont adultes et je pense que leur magie est stable à moins que vous n'embauchiez des incapables, ce que je ne pense pas. Donc si l'un d'eux est d'accord je ne vois pas où est le problème. Asséna-t-il en se tournant vers les deux adultes qui suivaient l'échange sans rien dire bien qu'il avait vu leur regards se tourner soudainement vers lui quand il les avait nommés.

McGonagall jeta un regard embarrassé au directeur, qui ne fit que lui sourire en retour. Il était peut-être un manipulateur mais il n'en appréciait pas moins ses professeurs. La sorcière ne voulait pas interférer dans cette histoire même si elle admettait que son ami s'était mal conduit envers la tutrice de Potter. Elle secoua donc la tête négativement en regardant le fils de James et Lily qui ne fit que lui sourire gentiment. Snape, lui, ne fit que jeter un bref regard à son directeur avant de fixer l'enfant pendant quelques minutes, plongeant la salle dans un silence tendu. Ils attendaient tous la réponse du professeur Celui-ci ne montrait aucunes émotions montrant qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition et Harry n'espérait pas trop vu les regards que celui-ci lui avait jeté quelques minutes auparavant.

- J'accepte. Souffla alors le sorcier d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qui surprit tous les occupants de la pièce. En disant cela l'homme s'était tourné vers Olivia, qui avait ouvert la bouche sous la surprise. Elle finit par se rependre et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne semblait pas vraiment étonné par la réponse du professeur pour une obscure raison.

* * *

><p>Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier quand Albus était venu le voir dans ses appartements avec son sourire Colgate. Il aurait dû refuser quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner afin de l'aider à mettre des protections sur les appartements d'une de ses amies. Mais il avait fait confiance au directeur alors qu'il savait très bien que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à manigancer des plans tordus.<p>

Aussi ne fut-il pas surprit quand Dumbledore leur indiqua l'adresse où ils devaient se rendre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait dans le monde moldu à sa demande, Dumbledore ayant des amis un peu partout.

Il était déjà passablement énervé par les bêtises orchestrées par les jumeaux Weasley et l'idée de passer l'après-midi dans le Londres moldu n'arrangea pas les choses, il avait après tout beaucoup de mal avec ce monde et évitait d'y retourner depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familiale.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit Minerva prononcer le nom honni tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement d'une jeune femme qui semblait être une moldue il comprit qu'il venait encore une fois de se faire avoir par le vieux sorcier avec l'aide bien sûr du professeur de métamorphose qui n'avait pas pris la peine de l'informer qu'ils rendaient visiter au morveux Potter.

Il avait bien entendu été mis au courant de son changement de tuteur puisque Dumbledore s'était fait une joie de comparer son enfance à celle du gnome. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le gamin avant ses onze ans et ni à ce que son tuteur soit une femme aussi jeune. C'est pourquoi il l'incendia du regard quand il se présenta, c'était peut-être puéril mais la surprise n'avait pas été bonne et c'était la première personne qu'il avait croisé. La jeune femme avait dû le trouver impoli mais il n'en avait cure après tout il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer avenant.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le garçon. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos mais Severus constata avec mépris qu'il possédait les cheveux désordonnés de son père. Le gamin allait surement devenir la copie conforme de son père d'ici quelques années. Avec la même arrogance, le même orgueil et le même mépris envers ceux qui ne se jetaient pas à ses pieds.

Celui-ci dû sentir son regard puisqu'il se tourna vers lui. Severus tomba alors dans deux lacs émeraude et il sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant d'autres yeux semblables. Le gamin avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses traits étaient fins et Severus pouvait voir quelques taches de rousseurs sur la peau pale de l'enfant. Le gamin ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu puisque Dumbledore ne cessait de répéter qu'il ressemblait à Potter.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par la voix de l'enfant. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi l'avoir examiné sous toute ses coutures.

- Oui, bleu certainement.

Qu'est-ce que l'enfant voulait dire par là. ? Il ne connaissait qu'une chose de bleu chez lui et l'enfant n'était pas censé pouvoir la voir. A moins que… l'enfant pouvait-il voir les auras ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Peut-être avait-il juste dit cela comme cela, il n'avait que huit ans c'était impossible qu'il puisse voir les auras si distinctement, il avait surement voulu faire son intéressant voilà tout.

Dumbledore présenta Minerva avant de faire pareil avec lui. L'enfant ne fit qu'hocher la tête dans les deux cas. Surement se sentait-il supérieur à eux et ne souhaitait-il pas répondre. Constata-t-il avec mépris.

Agacer par toutes ses présentations futiles et inintéressantes, il demanda à ce que l'on commence.

S'en suivit une conversation peu pertinente où Albus montra encore une fois son don pour agacer les gens. Malgré lui, Severus eut pitié de la jeune femme qui semblait perdue et aussi très en colère de s'être fait avoir par le directeur. Severus comprenait ses sentiments puisqu'il se faisait lui-même encore avoir alors que cela faisait maintenant presque 10 ans qu'il travaillait pour le sorcier. C'est pourquoi il répondit aux questions de la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de se jeter à la gorge du vieux sénile.

Elle le remercia silencieusement du regard avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore d'un air dépité. Elle allait surement accepter que celui-ci devienne leur gardien, et Severus eut pitié d'elle. Merlin savait que l'homme pouvait être intrusif quand il le voulait et le maitre des potions ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Albus était s'était invité dans ses appartements.

Cependant l'arrogant petit morveux ouvrit la bouche et Severus put constater à sa grande horreur qu'il avait aussi hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère –même s'il devait avouer que Potter n'était pas non plus un idiot-

Quand le gamin se tourna vers lui, Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Le gamin venait-il vraiment de lui demander d'être le gardien du secret. Il devait rêver. Et pourtant quand il vit les mines étonnés des trois autres il comprit qu'il avait bien entendu. Les Potter avaient vraiment un don pour l'enquiquiner.

Et il croisa le regard de l'enfant, et malgré lui l'image de Lily lui vint en tête. Il avait promis à sa mort de protéger son fils. Les immenses yeux verts de l'enfant le fixaient avec espoir et Severus savait qu'il devait préserver l'enfant de l'influence de Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'était pas réellement un danger mais il avait trop tendance à tout vouloir contrôler et l'enfant finirait par devenir son petit soldat au cas où Voldemort déciderait de refaire surface et le vieux sorcier lui avait affirmé que ce jour arriverait. Et il le croyait puis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie, certes pas entièrement mais il faisait confiance au sorcier. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Albus conditionner l'enfant afin d'en faire son arme personnelle même s'il était sûr qu'Olivia ne le laisserait pas faire, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais les yeux verts le suppliaient et l'ancien Serpentard savait que Lily n'aurait jamais laissé cela arrivé, c'est pourquoi il s'était entendu dire qu'il était d'accord, même si c'était l'enfant de James Potter, même si l'enfant lui rappelait douloureusement parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à la jeune femme et qu'il comptait la tenir.

- Mais Severus ne peut pas devenir le gardien, s'exclama alors Minerva avant de continuer avec hésitation quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Vu son passif…

Severus grimaça intérieurement, était-elle obligée de le crier sur tous les toits. Il n'était pas fier de son passé et n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle à chaque fois. Il se tourna vers la mère adoptive de Potter qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'impliquait la phrase de Minerva. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi le regarde avec haine, parce qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il avait été assez puni pour cela sans qu'on ait besoin d'en rajouter. Peu de personne continuaient à le regarder comme s'il était humain et il ne voulait pas que ce nombre qui n'était déjà pas très élevé ne continu à baisser. Et Potter. Il ne voulait pas, pour un étrange raison, que le gamin ait peur de lui alors qu'il venait de lui donner sa confiance. Mince, le môme avait plus confiance en lui qu'en Dumbledore alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui jeter des regards haineux depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Il devait protéger l'enfant et si celui-ci ne lui faisait pas confiance il ne pourrait pas le faire pleinement.

Dumbledore semblait fatigué en voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation tandis que Minerva semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Bien fait pour elle. Potter, lui ne fit que prendre la main de sa tutrice dans la sienne.

- Vous croyez que je n'avais pas deviné, je sais qu'il était un mangemort. Dit-il d'une voix désinvolte.

Severus sursauta avant de rencontrer les yeux verts de l'enfant. Celui-ci ne semblait aucunement avoir peur de lui et le regardait calmement. Severus vit le regard de l'enfant descendre avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête à la hauteur de son bras droit, exactement à l'emplacement de la marque des ténèbres. Ces doutes étaient donc bien fondés, l'enfant pouvait voir les auras. Il savait qu'une tache noire apparaissait au niveau de son bras droit signe de magie très noire et il était sûr que l'enfant pouvait la voir.

Lui aussi pouvait les voir, mais seulement s'il se concentrait pour le faire, alors que chez le gosse, ce pouvoir était instinctif. C'était incroyable, déjà si puissant à son âge. Il comprenait mieux l'attrait du directeur envers l'enfant et le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devait devenir leur gardien du secret, surtout en voyant l'œillade intéressée du vieux directeur quand il comprit lui aussi, que l'enfant avait de nombreuses capacités.

- Mais que ferait-il ici s'il n'avait pas votre confiance monsieur le directeur ? Je ne pense pas que vous auriez commis la bêtise d'emmener un mangemort ici si vous n'étiez pas sûr de sa loyauté envers vous, c'est pourquoi je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Severus gémit intérieurement, le gamin était décidément aussi têtu que sa mère et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-Vous êtes donc d'accord pour devenir notre gardien? demanda Olivia. Elle était frustrée de ne servir à rien dans cette conversation alors que même Harry avait su se faire entendre, bon Dieu, il n'avait que 8 ans et ne devrait même pas avoir ce genre de discussions. Elle rencontra le regard noir du professeur Snape et vit que l'homme était tout à fait sérieux. Olivia n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de laisser la protection à un mangemort mais il avait la confiance d'Harry et elle savait le directeur assez intelligent pour bien s'entourer même si celui-ci l'agaçait prodigieusement. C'est pourquoi elle hocha la tête en remerciement avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

- Nous pouvons commencer, monsieur Snape à accepter de devenir notre gardien et nous ne changerons pas d'avis, déclara-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait et en serrant la main de son fils.

Le directeur ne fit que soupirer en réponse avant d'hocher la tête.

- Bien commençons dans ce cas.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'éspère que vous avez aimé, sinon il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me cacher dans un trou.<p>

J'esserais de faire plus vite pour le prochain mais j'ai toujours énormément de chose à faire donc je préfère ne rien vous promettre. Mais bonne nouvelle : Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant Poudlard !

Mylo (qui espère avoir des lecteurs malgré tout).


End file.
